Eventos
by Aleye
Summary: Capítulos en la vida de Roy y Riza contados al azar *Spoilers everywhere*
1. El secreto de Hawkeye

Hello!

He tenido muchas ideas para fics últimamente, y como eran tantas y soy flojita mejor decidí hacer drabbles. Si tenía tantas ideas que llevo escritos como 15 ya xD Así que los publicaré seguiditos mientras pienso en qué hacer con los otros fics :B. Disculpen el Título xD quedé corta de imaginación.

**Basado en la obra perteneciente a Hiromu Arakawa : "Fullmetal Alchemist"**

Basado capítulo 19 y 21 de la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>El secreto de Hawkeye<strong>

Hace tan solo una hora atrás se encontraba en el hospital junto con su superior y uno de sus compañeros, ambos mal heridos. Casi murieron, y ella estuvo a punto de dejarse asesinar al creer que su Coronel había muerto a manos de un homúnculo.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y se quitó sus vestimentas, tomó ropa interior y un pijama limpio de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Fuera del baño la esperaba Black Hayate y cuando su dueña salió el can pudo notar algo extraño en su rostro.

Riza sirvió agua y comida a su mascota y luego fue a acostase. Tan pronto como su cabeza se acomodó en el cojín lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas por tercera vez en ese día ¿Qué acaso no había llorado suficiente ya mientras se duchaba? Pensó.

Volvió a levantarse y fue al comedor en busca de una bolsa que había traído con ella, la llevó a su habitación y sacó de ella una camisa manchada con sangre. La prenda pertenecía a Roy y la había conseguido cuando uno de los médicos que lo atendió le quitó la ropa.

Se acomodó en su cama nuevamente, y ésta vez sosteniendo la camisa fuertemente contra su pecho logró quedarse dormida.

Se prometió a sí misma que nunca más desobedecería a sus instintos, que nunca lo dejaría solo y que nunca se perdonaría el error que había cometido. Pero no le diría nada a él, pues él no la culpó ni seguramente tampoco lo haría.

Nadie nunca sabría que pasó cada noche de esa semana llorando, que esa camisa era un tesoro para ella y que cada vez que tenía un día libre que decidía pasar en casa vestía la camisa.

No podía evitarlo, la prenda nunca perdía su masculino aroma, y muy bien sabía que vestirla sería lo más cerca que estaría físicamente de Roy Mustang.


	2. Una estación no tan romántica

**Una estación no tan romántica**

Ella ya no parecía ser la misma persona. No la misma jovencita que él había visto un año atrás cuando marchó a la academia militar. Se veía diferente, y no solo porque su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado… algo en su rostro le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Su actitud hacía él también había cambiado, era como si se estuviesen viendo por primera vez en sus vidas. Ya no la sentía como su amiga, pero no era su culpa ¿Verdad? Riza estaba distante y él podía sentir como si hubiese una gran pared entre ellos.

Quería preguntarle qué ocurría, si es que le había pasado algo malo, o si ahora lo odiaba por pensar en unirse a la milicia, mas no tuvo valor.

Parecía estar sufriendo, y Roy más que nada quería ayudarla, pero la poca atención que ella le prestaba no le daba la confianza suficiente… como si los últimos años que estuvieron juntos nunca hubiesen pasado.

Tendría que quedarse con la duda, solo había ido de visita al pueblo por el fin de semana. Aun no quería enfrentar a su Maestro hasta haberse graduado de la academia y ser un real soldado.

Cuando se despidió, ella lo llamó Mustang, tal y cómo lo hacía cuando estaba su padre presente, y apenas le miró a los ojos.

_Adiós, señorita Hawkeye._

Roy subió al tren y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Riza estaba tan abrigada siendo primavera.

* * *

><p>Me costó un poco decidir que cosa subir xD<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios HoneyHawkeye y Andyhaikufma, y peqelulu olvidé poner ese detalle de que sí había lavado la camisa xDDDDD, Riza no es tan rara xD


	3. Llenando los vacios

**Llenado los vacíos**

Era algo que muy pocos sabían o siquiera imaginaban, y aunque lo supiesen ninguno sería capaz de hacer tal conclusión.

El Alquimista de Fuego, Roy Mustang era una persona muy ordenada y siempre se hacía el tiempo de hacer la limpieza en su hogar (a veces incluso ordenaba la oficina en vez de preocuparse de su trabajo), además poseía una cantidad mínima de muebles, de hecho su sala solamente contaba con un sillón y nada más.

Por otro lado su Teniente, Riza Hawkeye, disfrutaba el descansar después de cada jornada laborar y dado el poco tiempo que pasaba en su hogar solo hacía aseo una vez a la semana; de todos modos al no hacer mucho, no tenía tanta necesidad de mantener el orden. Para ella era más importante mantener su hogar bien amueblado, si no, no podría llamarse hogar.

Ambos sabían la realidad del otro, y secretamente creían, no, más bien sabían que en el futuro compartirían sus vidas bajo el mismo techo, entonces ella llenaría el hogar de muebles y él mantendría la limpieza.

* * *

><p>Eso de que en la sala de Roy solo hay un sillón no es invento mio, lo dijo Arakawa :3 y en el capítulo 30 cuando Edward va a la casa de Riza y la casa está llena de cajas porque no ha tenido tiempo de desempacar me dieron ésta idea xD<p>

Veo Royai en TODO x3


	4. Ni tan broma

**Ni tan broma**

-Dígame Teniente, ¿No soy el hombre más guapo que sus ojos han visto?

-Oh si, el más guapo de todos.

Todos en la oficina miraron a la Teniente Hawkeye sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la mujer. No era extraño que el Coronel saliera con preguntas sin sentido ni que la Teniente las contestara, pero siempre lo hacía con algo de sarcasmo. Incluso Roy estaba impactado ante la simple respuesta de su subordinada. Sin vacilación el atractivo y egocéntrico hombre caminó hacía el escritorio de Riza y tomando una pose seductora continuó con la conversación.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Qué le parecería entonces salir con éste guapo espécimen? – Ahora todos miraron al Coronel ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo? Ahora quedaba esperar la respuesta.

-Esto es algo injusto – pausó ante la mirada expectante de todos en la sala - ¿Desde cuándo una mujer alaga a un hombre y no recibe un alago a cambio? De hecho es común que las cosas se den de la manera contraria.

-Oh, lo siento. Permítame decir que usted, teniente, es la mujer más bella con la que mis ojos se han topado - ¿Qué? – Además de ser sin duda la más sexy.

- Sexy ¿Eh? Bien, es una jugada un tanto arriesgada... y por eso mismo creo que ahora sí puedo aceptar su invitación. ¿Ésta noche?

-¡Claro! Los detalles los hablaremos en privado.

Luego de eso todos volvieron a sus labores. Todo eso tenía que ser una broma, y nadie quiso inmiscuirse más en el tema. Al otro día, cuando todos llegaban uno de los jóvenes pregunto bromeando:

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

-¡Excelente! – Contestaron al unísono. Los presentes rieron, no sabiendo que todo había sido real.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! y más para los que me dejan comentarios y las alertas y blah<p>

En el próximo drabble tengo pensado subir uno medio subido de tono xD Tengo que ver cuál si, porque me cuesta un poco decidir entre todos los que tengo escritos.

Esop :3 saludos!


	5. Dedicado a la Rubia

**ADVERTENCIA: Cochinadas de adolescentes xDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a la rubia<strong>

No era muy buena idea que un joven de diecisiete años viviera bajo el mismo techo con una jovencita de catorce años no siendo familiares, especialmente si la jovencita era endemoniadamente linda. El joven pelinegro era un torbellino de hormonas y el saber que la rubia muchacha sentía una atracción por él no mejoraba las cosas.

El sentía algo por ella, pero a veces lo emocional quedaba pequeño al lado de la atracción física que le provocaba ver a la jovencita y su cuerpo prácticamente de mujer.

El pobre muchacho de ojos negros debía resistirse a la tentación; él se consideraba un caballero, y un caballero jamás tomaría la inocencia de una niña. Además sabía que ni debía intentar besarla, ya que estaba seguro que ante cualquier contacto podría perder la razón.

Para su pesar, decidió que sí iba a vivir allí un año más sin tocar a su adorada amiga, entonces sus propias manos se convertirían en sus compañeras cada noche que las necesitara.

Sí, era sucio, pero haciendo esto, y mientras la muchacha no se enterase que lo hacía pensando en ella, no dañaría a nadie.

Si al menos ella tuviera quince no se sentiría tan culpable.

* * *

><p>No sé si se entendió lo que hacía Roy xD Si entendieron no se enojen, esas cosas son normales... un poco feas, pero normales al fin y al cabo xD<p>

Se supone que ellos se llevan entre 4 y 3 años de diferencia, pero para mí es mucho 4 así que lo dejo en 3 :B

Disculpen lo cortito; los que siguen son ya al menos el doble de éste.

Gracias por sus cometarios a HoneyHawkeye y Andyhaikufma que siempre me hacen reír y no sé por qué xDD. Besos :3


	6. Regalos

Éste tiene un poquito de relación con el anterior, pero con la diferencia que lo escribí un día que andaba sensible xD

Gracias por sus comentarios HoneyHawkeye, laura-eli89, Akamaruwolf323 y Andyhaikufma :3

* * *

><p><strong>Regalos<strong>

Era un día de verano normal para el estudiante del Alquimista Hawkeye, quién se encontraba tomando desayuno con la hija de su maestro. Como era su costumbre el joven Roy Mustang deleitaba su vista con la imagen de la aún más joven Riza Hawkeye; y como era costumbre en ella, le ignoraba, pues no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara al muchacho por qué la miraba tanto, él siempre respondía con una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaban y la jovencita se dio cuenta que una parte de ella quería preguntarle a su compañero por la insistencia de su miraba, con la sola intención de verlo sonreír una vez más. Ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizó y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sonreír, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse más.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió y por ella entró el padre de la muchacha, se detuvo frente a la mesa en donde desayunaban los jóvenes y dejó una pequeña caja sobre ella. Sonrió levemente y dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Riza". La niña sonrió en respuesta y le dio una mirada llena de afecto. Roy miraba la escena perplejo ya que nunca había presenciado un momento así entre ellos dos, y porque no sabía que ella cumplía años.

El hombre se marchó a su estudio después de eso, y Riza abrió cuidadosamente la caja, la que contenía un bonito reloj de pulsera. Roy ayudó a Riza a abrochar el objeto a su muñeca, y ella sonrió ampliamente una vez miró el reloj en su brazo.

Roy no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se preguntó cómo es que no le había preguntado a su amiga antes cuando cumplía años y como no se había dado cuenta que llevando más de un año en esa casa no le había celebrado un cumpleaños antes. Entonces recordó que en ésta fecha el año anterior el se encontraba atendiendo un asunto _familiar_ en Central.

Sintiéndose culpable y dispuesto a compensarla se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo obligándola a salir de la casa, y bajaron al pueblo. Él había notado que Riza tenía las orejas perforadas, pero no llevaba aretes, y por esto la llevó a una joyería en donde le compró, a pesar de la negación de ella, un par de perlas color lila.

Después de eso caminaron lentamente en dirección al rio, donde ambos pasaban una parte importante de su tiempo libre. Caminado con Roy, Riza se sentía muy cómoda, y la idea de que parecían novios la hizo sonreír; por primera vez quiso que él la tomase de la mano y otro pensamiento más distante que intentó apagar le decía que le gustaría que él la besase. Ya tenía quince años, se merecía su primer beso.

Se recostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al rio y miraron cómo se movían las hojas y cómo la luz pasaba entre ellas. De pronto Roy se sentó y miró a Riza seriamente. Confundida ella se sentó también y entonces él dijo: "Ya tienes quince". Ella no supo si debía responder algo, y antes de que pudiese pensar en cualquier cosa él se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Solo hizo presión entre ellos y cuando se alejó miró a Riza, esperando por su reacción. Ella se ruborizó, miró hacía el suelo, puso una de sus manos en la camisa de Roy y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tomó aire y ante la expresión de confusión del muchacho dijo: "Si vas a hacer eso, hazlo como se debe".

Roy recordó que lo que más le gustaba de Riza era su personalidad, y luego de besarla como ella le había pedido se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos hacía ella. Perdió el miedo que tenía de tomar su manos o de abrazarla y se sintió como si acabara de descubrir algo mágico. La sostuvo entre sus brazos sabiendo que ya no necesitaba más.

* * *

><p>Ven, Roy se reivindicó xD<p> 


	7. Gente Única

Ohoho aquí de nuevo xD emm... me cambié el nombre ;D lol

Gracias por sus comentarios a laura-eli89, Akamaruwolf323, HoneyHawkeye, fandita-eromena y Andyhaikufma

* * *

><p><strong>Gente Única<strong>

Era el mejor amigo que había tenido. La única persona que conocía que lograba mantener un buen humor sin importar la situación en la que se encontrase, el único que se daba el tiempo de mantenerse en contacto con sus seres queridos aunque el trabajo absorbiera la mayor parte de sus días, y el único con el cual él podía contar para hablar de sus pensamientos, por oscuro que estos fuesen.

Cumpliéndose un año desde el asesinato de Maes Hughes, Roy acudió a la otra persona con la que había compartido sus sueños: Riza, quien además compartía con Hughes la idea de que todas las cosas tenían una simple razón de ser.

Planeó visitar su tumba junto con Gracia y Elisia en la conmemoración a su muerte que realizarían en el cementerio, luego iría a la casa de ellas a compartir una cena y luego se marcharía a visitar su tumba nuevamente a hablarle y hacerle un poco más de compañía, después de todo a Hughes nunca le gustó estar solo.

No obstante no pudo.

Se quedó en el Cuartel de Central y le pidió a Riza que le acompañara al lugar en donde Hughes descubrió el plan de los homúnculos y recibió el primer ataque.

Cuando él la abrazo, ella no le negó, ya que era algo que veía venir y sabía que era algo que Roy necesitaba hacer. Una vez más llovía sobre él y ella era la única protección que tenía.

"No me molestaría para nada volver escucharlo hablar por media hora sobre lo maravillosas que son su esposa e hija" Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció y por lo que ambos se estrecharon con más fuerza.

En el pasado al único a quién hubiese permitido verle de tal manera hubiese sido a Hughes, mas las ganas que tenía de desahogarse eran tan grandes que hubiese llorado en el primer hombro que se le atravesase.

Agradecía que ella estuviese ahí. Riza no era su amiga, no se podía permitir atormentarla con los mismos temas que hablaba con Hughes, y aunque no fuese su amiga era la única que no le iba a juzgar, la única que se mantendría entera mientras él se desmoronaba, la única que se mantendría con él hasta que la pena se hubiese esfumado y la única que le daría apoyo y comprensión sin decir nada. Al final llorar no es algo malo.

Todo lo que él buscaba era el calor de un abrazo que lo sostuviera, un hombro en el que verter sus amarguras, alguien que le escuchara en silencio y que le brindara una caricia de apoyo… Cosas que sólo ella podía darle.

Roy simplemente necesitaba a Riza; no a Hughes… Él estaba muerto, ya no volvería. En cambio Riza estaba ahí.

Ella siempre estaba ahí.

Año tras año, en la misma fecha ambos se escondían en ese lugar, y envueltos por la oscuridad Roy le lloraba a Riza cuanto extrañaba a su amigo Hughes.

* * *

><p>Éste lo escribí ayer, por eso no es tan largo como dije que iban a ser, sorry por eso!<p>

Nunca me explayo con los agradecimientos por que escribo tan poquito que me da lata que mis comentarios sean más largos que el fic en sí, así que talvés les mande algún día de estos unos "gracias " más largos por mensaje, si es que no me da mucha flojera :3

Y esop, espero les haya gustado.


	8. La hija del Maestro

Hola :D! Aquí de nuevo xD Ésta vez no me decidía en que subir, porque casi todos los drabbles que tengo guardados son muy dramaticos, así que hoy escribí algo más light ;3

Ahora mis agradecimientos a HoneyHawkeye, pequelulu, Andyhaikufma, talli, laura-eli89 y fandita-eromena que me hicieron muy feliz por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>La hija del Maestro<strong>

Un recién graduado Roy Mustang de dieciséis años emprendía su camino al pueblo donde vivía un habilidoso alquimista llamado Berthold Hawkeye, su futuro maestro de alquimia. Roy era un muchacho inteligente que había sido capaz de terminar sus estudios antes que la mayoría, y siempre había tenido la intención de convertirse en un alquimista una vez dejara la escuela.

El entusiasta joven vio como todas las ilusiones que se había creado sobre aquel pueblo se derrumbaban a medida que se adentraba en él en busca del hogar de Hawkeye y para cuando se encontró a solo unos metros del lugar su decepción era total.

Había creado grandes expectativas sobre cómo sería el lugar basándose en la apariencia que poseía Berthold, a quién había conocido hace algunos meses atrás en una biblioteca de Ciudad del Este mientras ambos hacían investigaciones alquímicas. Era la primera vez que Roy experimentaba con ésta, y todo se lo debía al libro que estaba leyendo; esto capturó la atención del mayor quien parecía gratamente sorprendido al enterarse que el joven solo conocía la ley del intercambio equivalente antes de entrar a la biblioteca. En general era más difícil comenzar a aprender alquimia teniendo la edad que Roy tenía, pero éste había logrado transmutar una pequeña figura con una gran cantidad de detalles, y por esto cuando Roy le pidió ser su discípulo Hawkeye lo aceptó inmediatamente.

Paró unos minutos a observar la casa y le preguntó a una señora que pasaba por el lugar si aquel era el hogar del alquimista, la mujer asintió, le advirtió que a esa hora no encontraría al hombre y que sería mejor que lo esperase afuera en lugar de tocar la puerta y ser recibido por su hija.

Roy bien sabía de la existencia de la señorita Hawkeye, pues en la ocasión que conoció a su padre éste le llevaba unos libros sobre misterios y asesinatos, y algunas novelas románticas, altamente cotizadas por las veinteañeras de la época. Dedujo que la joven debía ser una mujer joven que gustaba de la lectura sugestiva. Ahora, la señora al haberle sugerido que no tocara la puerta significaba que ella creía incorrecto que los dos se encontrasen solos en la casa, y esto le hizo pensar que de seguro la joven debía ser muy bonita. La idea le entusiasmó.

Dispuesto a conocerla golpeó la puerta dos veces, y esperó un momento más. Al no haber respuesta pensó que talvés ella tampoco estaba.

Había un par de grandes sillas a un lado de la puerta, y tomó asiento en la que estaba más lejos, ya que en la otra había un gran bulto cubierto con una frazada. Se le quedó mirando pensando en cual podría ser su contenido y en lo poco seguro que era dejar algo a la vista de todos, en el caso de que fuese algo valioso. De pronto el bulto se movió y Roy dio un salto del susto.

Debajo de la frazada había una niña rubia de unos trece años, que estaba estirando su cuerpo luego de claramente haber despertado de una siesta en la gran silla. La niña notó la presencia del extraño que la observaba con una expresión de espanto y calmadamente le preguntó si era Roy Mustang, él asintió recobrando la compostura y ella se presentó como Riza Hawkeye, la hija del Maestro Hawkeye.

Riza se disculpó por haberle asustado y porque tendrían que esperar fuera de la casa hasta que su padre llegara, ya que ella había salido a dar un paseo por el rio sin llevar sus llaves, y al volver la casa estaba deshabitada y las puertas cerradas.

Mustang inmediatamente pensó que aquella señorita era muy agradable de ver tanto como de escuchar, y se preguntó cómo era posible que Berthold Hawkeye lo hubiese aceptado en su casa teniendo una hija tan linda ¿Acaso no sabía nada de adolescentes? ¿Acaso el hombre no había notado que él era un joven muy atractivo?

Aquel hombre tendría que ser el único padre del mundo que permitiese algo así, y Roy debía admitir que estaba muy, muy agradecido de aquello.

* * *

><p>Así con Roy y su humildad xD<p>

En qué parte de la historia les gustaría que fuese el próximo cap? Pregunto para no torturarme pensándolo yo xD

Gracias por leer!


	9. Perfección

**Perfección**

-¿Crees en Dios?

-Me es difícil creer en él – Contestó Riza a la pregunta de Roy mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no me agrada la idea de que haya alguien superior a todos nosotros que, viendo todas las cosas que ocurren en el mundo, deja que pasen. Si existe, es alguien cruel.

-Para mí también es difícil creer en él… Además en nuestro país hay muchas religiones y todas atribuyen la creación del mundo y del ser humano a su propio Dios.

-Puede que al final se trate de la misma persona. De todos modos muchas de la historias de esos Dioses son algo parecidas.

-Es curioso lo que dices… Una de las cosas que más me llama la atención entre todas las religiones que hay en Amestris y en otros países es que en cada una de ellas se celebra la unión de un hombre y una mujer a través de sus iglesias desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Para unir sus vidas ante los ojos de Dios ¿No? Si Dios está en todas partes, entonces ¿Para qué casarse en una iglesia?

-Que poco romántica eres – Guardó silencio cuando sintió los rayos del sol sobre su piel. Habían salido del hospital y Riza ayudaba a subir a Roy dentro de un auto prestado por el ejercito.

Él aún estaba ciego y continuaría así durante al menos una semana más, pues Havoc tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pequeños antes de partir a Central, luego le tomaría unos días más llegar a Central y luego unos días más antes de poder ver los resultados que tendría la piedra filosofal sobre su columna vertebral, y como Roy había dicho, primero se aseguraría de que Havoc recuperara lo que había perdido.

-Cuando fui llevado a "la verdad", ésta se presentó como lo que nosotros llamamos "el Universo", "el mundo", "el todo", "Dios", incluso antes de que fuese arrastrado fuera de ese lugar dijo que también era yo.

-¿Está seguro de eso último? Jamás me imaginé que su ego llegase a esas alturas.

-No te burles de mí, en serio dijo eso. Pero volviendo a lo dijiste, si en verdad eso era Dios, entonces sí, es alguien bastante cruel, después de todo él fue quien me arrebato la visión – ella guardó silencio – La gente de Creta le atribuye a Dios el encuentro de dos personas que se aman, habiéndolos creados como almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas vida tras vida.

-La gente de Dracma efectúa matrimonios arreglados por los padres basados en sus status sociales, y está perfectamente bien para la iglesia ¿Tendrá algo que ver Dios ahí?

-Quién sabe, nunca me lo había preguntado… Hay muchas otras supuestas razones por las cuales los amantes se encuentran, y entre todas ellas la que más me gusta es la de Xing. ¿Te gustaría oírla?

-Claro, no me podría negar a escucharla oyéndose usted tan entusiasta.

-Para que veas que es en serio – Riza detuvo el carro en frente del edificio donde vivía Roy, lo ayudo a bajar, y tomándolo del brazo le encaminó a su apartamento. Roy prosiguió – Así como dicen que los amigos están unidos por sus almas, los amantes fueron en un principio una sola alma perfecta, que luego fue divida en dos: el hombre y la mujer. Es como en la alquimia, donde el ser que contiene en sí tanto los aspectos masculinos como los femeninos es llamado el ser perfecto, un inmortal. Al ser un alma dividida, cada una busca su contraparte y son capaces de encontrarse gracias a la gran atracción que sienten. Estando juntos nuevamente vuelven a ser aquel ser perfecto que fueron en un principio, unidos por un amor inmortal. Se cuidan y se protegen, ya que la vida del uno forma parte de la vida del otro y viceversa.

-Ya entiendo por qué le gusta tanto esa historia. Es preciosa.

-Sí… Aunque es un poco cerrado al decir que una pareja tiene que ser compuesta por un hombre y una mujer.

-Entonces yo diría que en el caso de las parejas de un mismo sexo, cada uno tiene dentro de sí algo de masculino y femenino - Riza soltó el brazo de Roy para abrir puerta del apartamento y entraron juntos.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿Desea que le prepare algo para comer?.

-Solo si te quedas.

-¿Ah?

-Para comer – se apresuró a decir –Digo, a comer comida – rectificó nervioso.

-Gracias por aclararlo – rió.

Con la ayuda de Riza, Roy preparó el baño para tomar un baño de tina mientras ella cocinaba y luego se vistió con la ropa que ella había dejado en el lugar. Volvió al comedor con Riza y poco después tomaron asiento para comer.

-En estos momentos es cuando creo en Dios – Roy pronunció suavemente y dirigió su mano donde creía estaba la mano de Riza, y la encontró. Al primer contacto sintieron un pequeño choque eléctrico - ¿Ves? Nuestras almas se atraen. Por eso me gusta la leyenda de Xing. Nos define perfectamente.

-Eso mismo creí.

* * *

><p>Estoy terriblemente convencida de que ellos saben perfectamente de los sentimientos del otro, y no hay manera de que nadie me saque eso de la cabeza xD. El próximo cap se trata de como Roy se da cuenta de esto.<p>

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ;D!


	10. Confianza

Debo parecer loca actualizando tan seguido xD Pero me prometí hacerlo día por medio. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en especial la parte de la leyenda de Xing, porque fue mi parte favorita de escribir, aunque no sé cómo sé me ocurrió lol

-Basado en el inicio del capitulo 58 del manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Confianza<strong>

Las cosas no sucedieron como él esperaba. Tenía claro que volver a la casa de Berthold Hawkeye vistiendo un uniforme militar traería un poco de drama; una discusión con su maestro y un incómodo reencuentro con Riza.

Lo primero que sucedió fue la inevitable discusión con el hombre, quien se negó a entregarle el conocimiento relacionado a la alquimia de fuego, para luego decirle, mientras moría en sus brazos, que su investigación se encontraba con Riza, que si sus intenciones de verdad eran buenas de seguro ella le entregaría su conocimiento, y que por favor cuidara de ella.

Entre la desesperación de no saber que ocurría gritó pidiendo ayuda, obviamente Riza llegó a la habitación y su rostro ya estaba lleno de lágrimas para cuando Roy notó su presencia.

El día que prosiguió al del incidente, y luego del funeral de Hawkeye, los dos se encontraron solos frente a su tumba. Sintiendo aún algo de tensión entre ellos, Roy se comenzó a cuestionar porque Riza ya no se veía triste y a cambio lucía calmada. Entonces Riza rompió el silencio y le dirigió la palabra para agradecerle por haberse hecho cargo de los gastos relacionados al funeral, y Roy respondió con cortesía que eso era lo mínimo que podría haber hecho.

Continuaron hablando por un momento más, y ella le pidió que no muriera, con lo que Roy pudo sentir que la Riza que él conocía seguía ahí. Sintiéndose más a gusto hablando con ella, y prácticamente olvidando donde se encontraban, sin pensarlo bien le contó sobre su sueño de proteger a las personas de Amestris con sus propias manos. Arrepentido y avergonzado se disculpó, y entonces ella dulcemente le expresó lo maravilloso que le parecía su sueño.

Minutos más tarde, después de que Riza le preguntase si podría confiar su espada a sus sueños, emprendieron camino a casa. Roy no comprendía a lo que se había referido hasta que lo llamó después de haberle hecho esperar en una habitación contigua a donde ella se encontraba y le mostró la investigación de su padre, lo que provocó un escalofrío de pies a cabeza en el cuerpo de Roy.

Un enorme sentimiento de confusión lo invadió y su mente se llenó de preguntas de la cual solo dejo salir que cuando había ocurrido. Ella giró su cabeza levemente y le miró con tristeza, lo que le hizo entender que había ocurrido durante su ausencia y que era la razón de su cambio de actitud.

Aceptó lo que Riza le estaba ofreciendo. Se cuestionó como era posible que ella le confiase algo tan importante para su padre, y más aún cuando esto implicaba ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando se dio cuenta que él había sido el primero en confiar en ella contándole su ingenuo sueño.

El haber confiado en Riza de manera tan abierta y espontanea solo podía significar una cosa: él la quería más de lo que creía, o talvés era más querer. Amor… eso debía ser.

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? Sus acciones ya habían hablado por ella. Le estaba confiando algo mucho más grande.

Se acercó a ella y posó su mano derecha sobre el tatuaje, lo analizó un momento y le hizo saber que le tomaría tiempo, ella asintió y le dijo que no importaba cuánto demorase. Ella le correspondía.

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, Riza aclaró otra de las dudas de Roy: El saber que su padre se encontraba con su madre aliviaba gran parte de su pena.

* * *

><p>Yo creo que el papá de Riza fue el primer royai shipper xD<p>

En realidad Riza no lloró en el manga, pero le puse que sí para agregar algo de contraste :B

Tenía pensado subir en el siguiente cap una especie de continuación a este drabble, pero mejor lo dejaré para más adelante ya que sólo me quedan dos más sobre ésta época y aun no he publicado nada sobre Ishval D:! Así que de eso se tratará lo que sigue :3

Gracias por leer, y comenten, que así escribo con más ganas.


	11. Arrepentimiento

**Arrepentimiento**

Pudo ver una sombra a través de su tienda y antes de que la persona al otro lado dijese algo, ella ya sabía quién era. Roy era el único que se atrevía a visitarla, creía ella, pero era más que eso. Para los demás ella le pertenecía a Mustang. Era inevitable pensar así tomando en consideración la poca cantidad de mujeres que participaban de esa guerra, y que cada una de ellas parecía tener al menos a un hombre en el cual descargar las tensiones de sus cuerpos.

Para Roy y Riza habían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes de caer en los brazos del otro (y la idea tampoco les parecía muy probable), y todo tenía que ver con el trabajo que estaba desempeñando Roy.

"Te arrepientes" estamentó una vez dentro. Ella permaneció estática. "¿Estuvo bien confiar en mí?" clara desesperación en sus palabras. Aún no había respuesta. "Dime que estuvo bien confiar en mí!".

"He pensado en dispararte; he pensado en dispararme a mí misma, pero nada cambiaría lo que ocurre en éstas tierras" finalmente respondió, dejando a Mustang perplejo.

"Sigo creyendo en ti. No me arrepiento…No me arrepiento de haberme dejado usar por mi padre, ni de haberte mostrado su investigación, o de haber venido aquí. Éste secreto nos une, y su conocimiento te haya llegar lejos."

"Gracias" pronunció él en un suspiro, y la dejó.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Se dejó caer al suelo. Si ella no estaba ahí, él moriría, ya lo había comprobado. Aun creía en Roy, él aun hablaba con ingenuidad. Ella quería creer que él podría cambiar el país en el que vivían, y Riza estaba decidida a ayudarle.

Él volvió a asomarse dentro del lugar y preguntó "¿Por qué estás aquí?". "Por ti" Respondió secamente, la quedó mirando un minuto más y ella agregó "Creo que puedo ser capaz de protegerte".

* * *

><p>Cortito :3 Me tomó más tiempo elegir el título que escribir el cap xD<p>

(Acabo de poner el disclaimer en el primer cap lolololol xD)


	12. Donde todo comenzó

Hello!

Éste drabble se ubica después de que Roy recupera la visión.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde todo comenzó<strong>

Caminaban a través de las calles de la cuidad en donde se había desatado su infierno varios años atrás. El paso del tiempo se había encargado de borrar la sangre que se había derramado. El olor a pólvora, a cadáveres y cuerpos quemados ya se habían ido, y la tierra y la arena se habían deshecho de cualquier marca en el suelo que delatase la presencia de alguna persona en el lugar; mas algunos edificios seguían ahí y contaban la historia de la terrible guerra de la que sus ciudadanos habían sido victimas.

Como era usual, ellos dos estaban juntos y se habían alejado del resto del equipo para recorrer aquel lugar.

-Son casi siete años desde aquella vez – habló ella, su voz declaraba paz, pero en su interior eso era lo único que no había.

-Nunca creí volver – susurró él. Paró en frente de un edificio y volvió a hablar – Aquí fue. Aquí quemé tu espalda. Más allá te encontré cubriendo el cadáver de aquel niño.

-Hace siete años acabó la guerra oficialmente.

-Aquí hace siete años fue la última vez que te toqué.

-Siete años llevando ésta carga…

-Aún queda mucho para dejarla partir, pero desde hoy podremos hacer que la gente viva sus vidas como debieron ser. Los niños de ahora podrán vivir con más paz con la vivieron sus antepasados. Podrán tener las cosas que les arrebatamos, vivirán sobre sus creencias en la tierra que les pertenece.

-Es un nuevo inicio tanto para ellos como para nosotros.

-¿Por eso el corte de cabello? - ella asintió levemente - Luces igual de joven… incluso tu expresión está igual… por favor deja esa expresión, me entristece. Ésta vez haremos las cosas de la manera correcta. No tienes que estar triste.

-Lo siento. En éste lugar murieron muchas de las cosas en las que creía… Afortunadamente una de ellas aun sigue conmigo.

-Supongo que te refieres a mí.

-¿Cómo adivinó? – su expresión se suavizó.

-No sé por qué siempre he tenido la impresión de que crees en mí.

-Oh ¿Qué habré hecho para ser tan obvia? - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Esa expresión es la que quiero ver siempre – se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

-No debería hacer esto, señor.

-¿Por qué no? Tú tienes la culpa de haber mencionado todos los años que han pasado. De pronto comencé a extrañar como te sientes – se acercó un poco más a su rostro – Además... tus labios están secos por el calor y la arena… déjame ayudarte con eso.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y las otras cosas :3 y fandita-eromena después de leer tu comentario puse el disclaimer en el primer capítulo (leí que con ponerlo ahí bastaba) xD Nunca me fijo en esas cosas.<p>

Lalalala Hay taaaantos drabbles que quiero publicar que me dan ganas de ponerlos todos de una vez xD además de que el único medio cochinón que he puesto ha sido el 5 :S Me queda tanto por contar xD


	13. La primera vez

Cuando Hawkeye moría le dijo algo así a Roy "Ya que te he visto crecer con mis propios ojos, pensé que lo mejor sería dártelo a ti. No tengo tiempo para enseñarte, pero mi investigación está con mi hija. Si dices que usarás mi alquimia, mi poder de la manera correcta probablemente ella te presentará el secreto." Yo digo que Berthold sabía que algo pasaba ahí xD.

* * *

><p><strong>La primera vez<strong>

Hacía ocho días desde la muerte de Berthold hawkeye, y siete desde que Roy había comenzado a descifrar el tatuaje de Riza. Durante los primeros dos días Roy copió su contenido para no incomodarla, y luego se dedicó a traducir e interpretar. Dentro de algunos días se efectuarían los examenes para alquimista estatal y por esto tenía que apresurarse con su trabajo. Estudiaba casí todo el día y gran parte de la noche, y se inquietaba cada vez que Riza lo veía estudiando; se preguntaba por qué ella parecía tener miedo cuando lo veía tan concentrado, por eso en cada comida enfocaba su atención en ella. Conversaban sobre varios temas y fue capaz de verla sonreír nuevamente.

Esa tarde le mostró a Riza que ya había resuelto la investigación, quemando todos sus apuntes a través de la alquimia. Ella le felicitó y luego él fue a dormir.

Poco después de que Roy se acostara Riza entró a su habitación y tomó asiento en la cama. Roy se acomodó más apegado a la pared para que ella tuviera más espacio en donde sentarse.

-No te iras ahora que ya lo tienes ¿Verdad?

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que termine la semana - Roy se sentó para estar a la misma altura de Riza, dejando a la vista de ella su torso desnudo.

-Veo que tuviste un arduo entrenamiento - posó una de sus manos en un hombro de Roy y la deslizó suavemente hasta que él la detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.

¿Cómo le podía decir que cada vez que sus cuerpos hacían contacto él perdía el control? Llevó su mano a su pecho para que ella pudiese sentir la violencia con la que latía sus corazón. Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo para mostrarle que su corazón estaba igual de loco, lo que no calmó para nada a Roy.

-Tu padre se negó a enseñarme la alquimia de fuego, pero dijo creer que tú me la entregarias. Dime, Riza ¿Qué significa eso?

-Mi padre amaba profundamente a mi madre. Él sabía bien lo que es amor... el entendía mejor que nosotros lo que ocurre entre tú y yo - sonrió - Aunque no sé cómo imaginó que ocurriría.

Roy rió nervioso y volvió a recostarse cuando Riza se puso de pie, suponiendo que se marcharía. Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego se quitó los zapatos para adentrarse a la cama con él.

-Te extrañé, Roy. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Yo también te extrañé - la llevo a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. Riza pudo sentir nuevamente su corazón y como éste bajaba la intensidad de sus latidos mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

-Roy.

-Dime.

-Yo... quiero hacer... - pudo sentir como él se tensaba - Quiero que seas el primero - Roy la alejó un poco de sí para mirarla - y el único.

Riza lo besó en los labios, y sumado a sentir el cuerpo de ella sobre el de él, Roy tenía claro que lo seguía ya era inevitable... Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo. En serio la extrañaba, si la ultima vez que había sentido sus labios había sido hace dos años atrás.

Fue la primera vez para ambos, y Roy no se lo dijo hasta el otro día cuando despertaron juntos.

-Me hace feliz que hayas sido la primera y la única.

* * *

><p>Porque me niego a que sean vírgenes hasta como los 40 xDDD<p> 


	14. Lo que se aprende en un Bar

En las 2 series de FMA Roy a parece como un mujeriego que tiene citas porque está aburrido y al final ninguna de sus relaciones es seria.

En el manga las citas que tiene Mustang son con chicas del bar de Madame Christmas, y él las saca a pasear y éstas le dan información sobre investigaciones que hicieron ellas mismas para ayudarlo. Cuando Roy va a al bar después de que su equipo es separado y Vanessa lo abraza, Chris al saber que Roy no está muy animado le pregunta "Por qué no solo vas y juegas con Elizabeth?" y Roy responde dramáticamente :"Elizabeth fue tomada por otro hombre" (Bradley) las chicas del bar se entusiasman y dicen "Entonces tengo una oportunidad ahora... no solo una oportunidad, iré en una cita contigo en cualquier momento".Que las chicas sepan sobre Elizabeth significa mucho, y en especial que tenga la conciencia de que con la presencia de Riza en la vida de Roy, ellas tienen ninguna posibilidad de tener una cita de verdad con él (y que nunca la han tenido).

Ahora, Roy siendo un hombre que quiere proteger a las personas y lograr las paz para todos, dudo que sea capaz de usar a las mujeres como si éstas fueran meros juguetes sexuales. Esto también aplica para Riza, ya que he leído muchas veces sobre que ella es casi antisocial o que se lleva mal con la gente (siendo ella niña o mujer). Si hubiese tenido una mala relación con las personas en su infancia, no tendría por qué haber deseado protegerlas al igual que Roy. Además de eso en el manga Riza habla sobre todos los amigos y amigas que consiguió estando en la academia militar y que a pesar de que ellos trabajan en otras regiones, sabe en qué está cada uno de ellos.

En fin, creo que esa impresión que muchos tienen (y que yo también tenía) de que Roy es mujeriego y no hace su trabajo (él sí trabaja mucho, no le gusta, pero hace todo lo que debe hacer), o que Riza es más fría que el hielo y que apunta con su pistola a medio mundo solo por amenazar (las armas son una cosa sería para ella), son por culpa de la primera serie, que desfiguró muuucho sus personalidades basandose en los omakes más que en la historia en sí.

(Igual amo el primer FMA)

Y eso, quería filosofar hoy xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que se aprende en un Bar<strong>

Habiendo vivido en un bar de dudosa reputación la mayor parte de su juventud, Roy Mustang era todo menos alguien inocente. A pesar de no haberlo vivido en carne propia sabía mucho sobre sexo y aunque esto le atraía bastante había otras cosas en las que estaba más interesado.

Su tía y madrastra tenía conexiones con la milicia, y desde mucho antes que Roy naciera, trabajaba con cierto militar al cual ayudaba extrayendo información de otros de sus cliente militares. El hombre llegó rápidamente a tener una buena posición dentro de los Cuarteles más importantes, y el beneficio económico que recibía Madame Christmas por su ayuda era tan buena como la protección que recibía de aquel sujeto.

Roy creció viendo la gran ayuda que podía ofrecer la milicia al pueblo, pero una parte de él creía que sí una sola persona podía hacer tanto bien, entonces no todos los militares eran tan buenos, porque si no debería haber paz en todas partes y las cosas estaban lejos de ser así.

La milicia acaparó gran parte de su atención, pero de todos modos las mujeres eran una gran tema para él. Había visto mujeres vestidas estrafalariamente con mucha y poca ropa, y varias veces presenció escenas que un niño no debía ver. Esas mismas mujeres le decían lo atractivo que era para la edad que tenía y que estaban seguras de que cuando se convirtiera en un hombre estaría rodeado de las mujeres más bellas, cosa que él disfrutaba bastante.

Madame Christmas dudó muchas veces si era correcto tener a un joven en tal ambiente, pero aprovechó la situación para que él nunca olvidase que incluso las personas que trabajaban en un mundo tan mal denominado igual merecían respeto, que eran personas buenas y debían ser protegidas.

El veía ese bar más como un lugar de salvación para aquellas mujeres, ya que nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que vio a cada una de ellas llegar a aquel lugar. Después de un tiempo todas parecían superar su pasado, pero él nunca olvidaría las condiciones y circunstancias bajo las cuales habían llegado.

Roy aprendió a respetar a las mujeres en el lugar donde las demás personas perdían el respeto hacia ellas. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que era el sexo, pero al ver como todas las mujeres que trabajaban con su tía no tenían a nadie más que a ellas mismas, decidió que esperaría el amor, como en aquellos libros que leían sus amigas de la escuela.

Cuando presentó inquietudes por aprender alquimia y unirse a los militares, el militar que ayudaba a Madame Christmas le sugirió que buscara información sobre la alquimia en Ciudad del Este y que en ese lugar habrían más probabilidades de encontrar alguien quien le enseñara.

Roy había decidido servir al pueblo, y todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el bar prometieron ayudarle tal y como lo había hecho Madame Christmas con el viejo militar Grumman.

Para su suerte poco tiempo después encontraría a su maestro y con él, una candidata para ser dueña de su corazón (y si tenía suerte, de sus otras partes también).

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer ;D<p> 


	15. El fuego que separa

Holi!

Continuando con lo que puse en cap anterior, tengo la impresión de que a Roy de alguna manera le conviene dar la apariencia de mujeriego y no dudo que se aproveche de la situación, y como dijo laura-eli89, el es un humano y lo más realista es que de vez en cuando tenga algún desliz, temas que trataré más adelante xD.

Ah, y olvide poner que lo que señalé con respecto a lo de Elizabeth en el bar aparece al final del capítulo 62 del manga.

* * *

><p><strong>El fuego que separa<strong>

Su madre murió cuando ella tenía cinco años y desde entonces su padre se sumergió en la investigación de la alquimia de fuego. Él era el único familiar que ella tenía y el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, era apreciado y atesorado por Riza.

Cuando Roy llegó a su vida, lo consideró un joven bastante agradable, pero no quería relacionarse muy profundamente con él, ya que era justo como su padre: un buen hombre que se perdía en sus estudios y se olvidaba del resto del mundo. Durante su primer año ahí, su relación no pasó a ser más allá de conocidos, sin embargo ambos sentían que una relación más profunda entre ellos tendría mucho potencial, y cuando Roy volvió después de unos días de celebraciones familiares dedicaron tiempo a conocerse más.

Se tenían mucho cariño y a ella definitivamente le gustaba aquel muchacho; creía probable que él también gustase de ella basándose en como la miraba, en como se esforzaba por hacerla reír y por todas las veces que le dijo que era bonita (gracias a lo cual la autoconfianza en sí misma creció considerablemente).

Poco tiempo después ella obtuvo su primer beso y luego establecieron una especie de relación. Nunca hablaron del tema, si alguien les preguntaba ellos eran amigos y ninguno de los dos sentía que mentía, pero cada vez que salían y estaban solos dejaban las formalidades para ser Roy y Riza en lugar de Sr. Mustang y Srta. Riza/Hawkeye, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban con timidez y de vez en cuando él la besaba.

Después de algo más de dos años viviendo ahí, Roy se marchó para entrar a la academia militar. Riza siempre había tenido la impresión de que la milicia era _mala,_ porque su padre la rechazaba, pero si Roy siendo un buen muchacho quería ser militar, entonces su padre no debía estar del todo en lo correcto.

Con la ausencia de Roy, Berthold volvió de lleno a perfeccionar la investigación que había dejado casi de lado mientras Roy era su aprendiz, y ésta vez lo consumió más de lo que Riza podía recordar. La única manera que halló para al menos hacerlo comer era llevándole comida a su estudio. Se sintió más sola que nunca y la actitud de su padre la comenzó a asustar.

Finalmente él logró su objetivo y ahora temía por lo que podría llegar a pasar con su investigación. Pidió ayuda a Riza y ella estaba tan desesperada por su atención y por sentirse útil que aceptó sin dudar. Tuvo tiempo para retractarse mientras él codificaba la información, pero se mantuvo firme hasta el momento en que su espalda ardió. Cuando su padre comenzó a investigar otras cosas, se sintió usada. Sentía que aquel hombre no la valoraba y que tal vez no la quería.

Era una tonta por haber marcado su cuerpo sólo por tener su atención y al final haber obtenido nada. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Roy habiendo sido tan estúpida? ¿De que manera afectaría su relación el tener en su cuerpo algo que él deseaba tanto?

* * *

><p>No profundicé de qué forma fue plasmado el tatuaje de Riza, pero creo que fue con fuego, y no lo digo solo porque de eso se trata la info que contiene, sino por el color. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que todos los personajes que llevan tatuajes, estos son negros o azules y el de Riza no lo es (excepto los homúnculos y el brazo izquierdo de Scar). Además el pensar que fue con fuego es más dramático xD<p> 


	16. Un acuerdo

Éste es de cuando Riza comienza a trabajar bajo el mando de Roy como su guardaespaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un acuerdo<strong>

Habiendo ascendido a Teniente Coronel y Teniente Segunda, Roy y Riza emprendían un nuevo camino en su relación. Trabajando juntos luego de la exterminación de Ishval debían mantener una postura profesional y olvidar lo que tuvieron.

Sus cargos indicaban lo que avanzaban en el camino que habían elegido para llegar a la cima, y les recordaban la distancia que debían mantener. Serían incapaces de arriesgar sus carreras por sus sentimientos si al final lo que estaba en juego era la felicidad de un país completo, y además tampoco podían dejar que todo los pecados que ya habían cometido fuesen en vano.

Riza estaba dispuesta hasta entregar su vida por Roy si llegase a ser necesario, y esto junto con lo cercanos que fueron en Ishval podría causar sospechas en cuanto a lo que ocurría entre ellos, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Roy fingiría tener citas con las informantes que tenía dentro del bar de Madame Christmas de manera pública y así construiría una reputación de mujeriego. Para que esto fuese más creíble (e incluso engañar a sus más cercanos) también saldría con civiles de vez en cuando, siendo esto su parte favorita del plan.

Llamar la atención a costa de su vida personal, distraería a otros militares que lo pudiesen considerar competencia, haciéndoles olvidar sobre sus poderes y su inteligencia. Siendo un hombre asiduo a visitar bares, sería imposible que su estricta teniente llegase a estar interesada en él, y así la mantendría consigo.

Él no llegaría lejos con ninguna de sus citas, pero Riza le dijo que no se preocupara por ella si llegaba a tener una relación con alguna otra mujer.

Ésta parte del acuerdo no fue del agrado de ninguno, aunque Roy no le _dio_ la misma libertad a Riza, se sentía ofendido de que ella sí lo hubiese hecho. Él le dijo una vez que ella sería la única, y ahora ella le decía que incumpliera su promesa… fue una de las pocas veces en las que se enojó con ella, y la misma rabia que sintió fue la que lo haría más adelante buscar otra mujer.

* * *

><p>Creo que la razón por la que ellos nunca dejan de llamarse por sus cargos, es porque estos representan mucho para ellos. Son como un indicador de lo que han avanzado y lo que les falta para que Roy sea Führer, además de construir una pared entre ellos para que no se involucren más de lo necesario.<p>

Me gusta sobreanalizar todo xDD

Ah, gracias por sus comentarios, y laura-li89 ¿Donde estás que hace tanto frío? Te envidio un poquitín, me estoy asando xDDD.


	17. Velar

Últimamente no he publicado conversaciones, así que eso es lo que les traigo hoy.

Algo ligerito con cero relevancia y ningún significado, como antes xD

(Título de mierda que me complica la vida x.x)

* * *

><p><strong>Velar<strong>

-Coronel – pronunció en un suave tono de voz. El aludido abrió lentamente los ojos y la examinó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Ya es hora? – Llegó a la oficina a las siete de la mañana. Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche y harto de esto decidió simplemente levantarse.

-Son las ocho, aun queda media hora, posiblemente cuarenta minutos antes de que se presente alguien más aquí – acercó una taza a Roy – preparé café.

-Gracias, Teniente ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

-Llegue hace algo más de medía hora. Usted dormía, preparé café y decidí despertarle cuando noté no estaba disfrutando mucho de sus sueños.

-Eres tan amable, Teniente. ¿También tuviste pesadillas?

-En ésta época del año siempre se hacen más frecuentes.

-Ya veo… por eso llegaste tan temprano

-Así es. Ahora podría aprovechar de terminar con los documentos que dejó pendientes ayer.

-Todo iba tan bien hasta ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere? Comenzar el día con pesadillas de guerra no hace que esto vaya tan bien.

-Deberías saber que siempre es un agrado para mí hablar contigo. De alguna forma mis días mejoran.

-Creo que por ese lado, debo darle la razón. Para mi también es un agrado hablar con usted – Ambos sonrieron. Tomó los papeles y los acercó a Roy –Ahora, trabaje.

-Creí que…

-Tendremos tiempo para conversar cuando acabe con esto.

-Está bien, trabajaré, pero no creas que no puedo hablar sólo por estar leyendo o escribiendo.

-Mientras trabaje, no veo problema alguno – fue hacia su escritorio y tomó sus propio trabajo.

-Teniente.

-Dígame - respondió sin mirarle.

-¿Qué estuvo haciendo mientras dormía? – sonrió coquetamente mientras esperaba la respuesta. Riza dirigió su mirada hacia él, y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

No admitiría que estuvo vigilando su sueño, él ya lo sabía, no había razón para inflar más su ego.

* * *

><p>No sé hasta cuando seguiré con esto, pero tengo varias cosas escritas en el pc y en mi teléfono y casi todos los días llega algo nuevo a mi mente xD<p>

Desde el próximo comenzaré a incluir a otros personajes :B

Gracias por sus comentarios y me parece genialoso que piensen igual que yo, Andy y Laura xDD


	18. Los Jefes

**Los jefes**

Para Mustang y su equipo la comunicación era algo esencial en su relación, especialmente la forma de hablar que tenían el Coronel y la Teniente.

Breda, siendo un especialista en estrategia sabía mucho sobre lenguaje en código y podía decir que había algo oculto en la manera que tenían sus superiores para comunicarse. No estaba del seguro del todo, y aunque por años intentó descifrar alguna de sus tantas conversaciones, nunca pudo. Al final la misma imposibilidad de lograr descubrir lo que en realidad se decían fue lo que le llevó a deducir que entre Roy y Riza ocurría algo.

Falman, en todos los libros que había leído y todas las historias que conocía (de ficción y realidad) pocas veces se encontró con una pareja de compañeros tan leales y que se complementaran tan bien. Su relación desafiaba lo convencional.

Fuery en considerables ocasiones tuvo que prestar al Coronel o a la Teniente alguno de sus equipos para desviar el origen de llamadas telefónicas por "una misión secreta". Al día siguiente ponía especial atención a la actitud de Mustang y Hawkeye, y siempre terminaba con la impresión de que andaban con mejor humor al usual.

Havoc no era tan inteligente como sus compañeros, pero él era el único que podía decir con seguridad que entre se jefe y su Teniente sucedía algo más allá de lo profesional.

Los había visto en acción en peligrosas misiones, y por como se trataban, como se protegían, como se preocupaban de la seguridad del otro y por como reaccionaban cuando la vida de alguno peligraba, podía decir que definitivamente ellos estaban enamorados.

La ventaja que tenia sobre sus compañeros era que él conocía las miradas que se dan las personas envueltas románticamente, y las miradas entre Roy y Riza eran las más intensas que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Me costó un mundo lo de Fuery xD No puedo recordar como se llaman esos aparatos o una mejor descripción de ellos xB!<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	19. Puertas al posible final

Éste lo debí publicar el 31, pero estaba festejando xDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Puertas al posible final<strong>

Desde que su equipo había sido disuelto, Roy dedicaba cada minuto de su tiempo a trabajar.

Era la víspera al año nuevo y siendo casi las diez de la noche salia de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Riza caminando, e inmediatamente sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos y se saludaron como lo hacían cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, lo diferente a esas otras ocasiones era que ella no estaba con Bradley.

-¿Estás sola?

-Acompañé al Fuhrer a su hogar, la señora Bradley le insistió que me dejara libre y entonces vine a preparar algunas cosas para mañana.

-Ya veo. También estaré aquí mañana - dijo con evidente fastidio - ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. Pensé en hacer como que hoy no era un día especial, pero con el alboroto que hay y que seguirá hasta quien sabe qué hora complica mis planes.

-Para mí también. Creí que estaría bien ir a un bar y olvidarlo todo, pero es imposible. Todos están tan entusiasmados.

-Si desea alcohol, podría beber alguno de los licores que _sé _tiene en su escritorio.

-Sólo si te tengo como compañera.

-A eso me refería.

-Bien.

Al entrar a la oficina nuevamente, dejaron las luces apagadas pues el gran ventanal permitía entrar suficiente luz como para iluminar el lugar.

Todo estaba en silencio, y el único sonido que podía oír era el del whiskey vertiéndose en sus vasos.

Luego de que Roy se disculpase por no tener algo más apropiado para beber, conversaron sobre el trabajo y cómo siempre para año nuevo, sus compañeros celebraban con sus familias y ellos eran los únicos que se desentendían del tema de la festividad.

Con la botella de Whiskey casi vacía, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, tomándolos desprevenidos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Teniente. Espero que tengas un buen año.

-Le deseo un feliz año, Coronel - ambos tenían una sonrisa constante dibujada en sus rostros, y el culpable era el alcohol. Si no hubiesen bebido, dificilmente estarían sonriendo, pues ya faltaba poco para el día prometido; y ésta pudiese haber sido la última vez que celebrarian algo.

Conformes con haber iniciado el año juntos, dejaron el Cuartel y caminaron hacia sus casas. Una vez llegaron donde vivía Riza, ésta entró y desde el umbral de la puerta del edificio se despidieron.

Roy estaba un poco mareado, y ahora que volvía a estar solo, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró, y caminó hasta llegar al bar de Mademe Christmas.

No podía dejar de pensar en que hubiese deseado abrazarla, pero eso significaría darse por vencido. Algún día podría hacerlo, y estaría perfectamente bien.

* * *

><p>Me quedó medio extraño :S y es que le cambié muchas cosas a última hora xD<p>

Feliz año nuevo ;3


	20. Fuego

Tenia ganas de poner algo idiota antes de ponerme dramática otra vez, suerte que tenía éste guardadito xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego<strong>

"Tu padre podría convidarnos un poco de fuego" dijo el pelinegro mirando por la ventana como la nieve caía "Está muy frío aquí dentro".

"Tendrías fuego si supieras como hacerlo" respondió ella mientras le entregaba una taza con chocolate caliente.

"Sabría cómo hacerlo si tu padre me enseñara, pero sigue insistiendo en que no estoy listo, y no me explica porqué" dio un sorbo al contenido de su taza "mmm… inclusive esto te queda delicioso".

Pues, habrás hecho algo mal, Roy" respondió seriamente como siempre.

"Riza. Tú sabes que lo he hecho todo bien. Y dejando de un lado la alquimia, podríamos encender la chimenea si tan solo tuviésemos madera que quemar" sonrió esperando cómo arremetería la muchacha.

"Lo siento. No conseguí suficiente y…" así como su rostro mostró angustia por su falta, Roy se mostró igual por hacerla sentir mal.

"Riza, no… yo" la interrumpió. Se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos "Estando tú aquí, no me importa el frío".

Riza abrió sus ojos como platos "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Entonces Roy se dio cuenta de cómo sonó lo que dijo e intentó arreglarlo.

"Me refiero al chocolate. Sí, ahora ya no tengo frío gracias a eso, y como tú lo preparaste, es gracias a ti" Agregó nervioso y Riza comenzó a reír ante esto, lo que hizo que él se avergonzara. "¿Sabes? Estuvo bien lo que dije. Tú sola presencia enciende todo en mí, Riza". Ella dejó de reír, su cara se tornó roja e intentó ocultarlo con su bufanda y sus manos.

Él se ruborizó también, pero prefirió seguir con lo que decía. Por alguna razón le gustaba ver a Riza nerviosas y dejarla sin palabras, siempre que lograba dejarla así se avergonzaba a sí mismo, pero valía la pena totalmente. "En ésta casa no solo está el fuego que tu padre puede crear. Tú provocas fuego en mí, y en sí eres más ardiente que el sol. Eres fuego, Riza".

Ambos contuvieron la respiración por un momento sin poder creer las cosas que había dicho el muchacho, hasta que ella emprendió camino a las escaleras para marchar a su habitación. Roy intentó detenerla y ella dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Si hay fuego en mí, es por causa tuya."

Roy la observó marcharse complacido. La había hecho admitir algo que él creía saber, además de hacerla actuar fuera de lo habitual.

* * *

><p>Si Roy adulto actúa como un idiota a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, imagino que cuando joven era peor xDDDD.<p> 


	21. Campo de Batalla

Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Ah, aquí una explicación para Kumi Ch, a ver si aclaro tus dudas. Muchos fansubs, en la parte que Riza le pide a Roy que queme su tatuaje, pusieron que él decía algo como "no dejaré rastros", lo que suena como si le fuese a quemar la espalda entera D: cuando en realidad dice algo como "quemaré las partes más importantes" para no dañarla tanto. Por eso, cuando muestran su espalda mientras se está duchando, el tatuaje está, pero hay algunas cicatrices. La investigación de su padre sigue con ella, y aunque sabe que faltan partes importantes dentro de ésta, sigue teniendo un poco de miedo al pensar que alguien podría tomar la investigación. Esto se puede ver cuando Roy quiere matar a Envy, y Riza le dice que después de matarlo (a Roy) borrará su cuerpo del mundo y se llevará los secretos de la alquimia de fuego con ella (Lo que me suena a que se quiere prender fuego x.x).

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de Batalla<strong>

Fue enviada a la guerra solo porque tenía una excelente puntería.

A nadie le importó que tuviese veinte años y que aun estuviese estudiando para ser un buen militar. La lanzaron a un lugar para que matase cuando aun siquiera había disparado en contra de un animal.

Creyeron que sólo por haber sido buena en la academia podría asesinar en masa, y no se equivocaron.

Su primer día en Ishval, tomó ubicación en el piso más alto de un edificio parcialmente destruido. Se le ordeno apretar del gatillo si veía a un ishvalano, que no dudara si era un hombre, una mujer o un niño, sólo debía disparar. Pocos minutos después de observar a través de su rifle, divisó a un hombre con una escopeta salir de una casa inhabitable, y sin hesitar le dio un tiro entre los ojos.

No quiso observar en el estado en el que el hombre había terminado, todas las palabras que se había dicho a sí misma durante su viaje hacia aquel lugar solamente la habían hecho asumir que tendría que acabar con vidas, pero no estaba lista para mirar. Una terrible sensación corrió por su columna.

Poco después mató a alguien más, y ésta vez se obligó a ver cómo el rostro de aquel se había desfigurado. La visión provocó estragos en su estomago haciéndola vomitar. Para el final de aquel día ya había acabado con siete hombres y dos mujeres.

La primera vez que se enfrentó a un niño se cumplían dos semanas de ella ahí; titubeó unos segundos cuando lo vio, y como siempre dio un certero disparo en la cabeza, lo que aseguraba una muerte rápida.

Por muchas semanas lo único bueno que podía hacer era matar certeramente, disparar a los que estarían a punto de ser asesinados de maneras más sádicas por alquimistas, salvar a sus camaradas asustados y terminar con las vidas de los civiles que agonizaban en las calles por los cañones, los disparos, las bombas y las llamaradas de otros militares.

Cinco meses habían transcurrido, y mientras vigilaba desde su usual posición en las alturas, vio como dos militares conversaban al lado de una pila de cadáveres. Uno de ellos hablaba animadamente y el otro le observaba con una terrible expresión en su rostro.

"Roy" susurró. Casi no lo reconoce, y un extraño sentimiento la invadió. Quiso dispararle, pero éste pensamientos duró un par de segundos hasta que vio que entre los cadáveres surgía un hombre con un cuchillo, y los militares estaban desarmados. Un solo disparo, como siempre al blanco, aun cuando su corazón casi se detuvo y tuvo mucho miedo, pudo controlarse. No podía perder a Roy.

Lo observó unos instantes más, y decidió bajar, él estaba cerca, talvés podrían hablar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Roy y Riza se reencuentran en Ishval es diferente en el manga (capítulo 59) y la serie, me gusta más la del manga porque Riza salva a Roy y cuando se hablan es más triste. Creo que en el próximo pondré la continuación de éste.<p> 


	22. El riesgo de la paz

No traje la continuación LOL. Tenía que hacerle muchos cambios y lo olvidé xD

Éste estaría ubicado luego de Ishval, cuando Roy era Teniente Coronel, y Riza Teniente Segunda.

* * *

><p><strong>El riesgo de la paz<strong>

Cuando era un adolescente pensó que unirse a la milicia sería una buena forma de ayudar a las personas de su país; al salir de la academia asumió que podría morir en servicio, pero moriría feliz sabiendo que su trabajo ayudaría al menos a alguien. Luego de Ishval, la indignación que sentía por el manejo que tenían las autoridades sobre el país lo hizo tomar la decisión de que haría lo que fuera necesario para llegar a la cima y hacer un gran cambio. Le tomó un tiempo más tener una idea general de lo que haría para lograr sus objetivos, y luego de observar en silencio a Riza por varios minutos la informó de su plan. "Una democracia."

Ella quitó la vista de sus papeles y le observó "¿Eso es lo que desea?"

"Así es. La mejor manera para lograr la paz es estableciendo amistad con los países vecinos. Un país regido por militares se ve demasiado imponente y violento. Así nadie quiere acuerdos de paz con nosotros."

"Convertir éste país… ¿Aceptarían las personas un gobierno democrático regido por un ex militar?"

"Sería difícil… en especial considerando que éste futuro ex militar participó de la masacre de Ishval."

Su expresión palideció "¿Qué quiere decir?"

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente "Nos juzgarán."

"Podrían matarnos."

"Desde que me enlisté supe que de ésta posibilidad, tú también lo sabías. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Conozco la milicia lo suficientemente bien como para decirte con seguridad que nadie más tomaría ésta iniciativa… después de todo es casi un suicidio." Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y sonrió con malestar. "Puede que ahora sea un héroe de guerra, pero para entonces no seré más que un asesino."

Ella suspiró, guardo silencio un momento y mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar "Tarde o temprano tendríamos que pagar."

"Sabía que comprenderías."


	23. Locos

Ahora sí xD

* * *

><p><strong>Locos<strong>

"Ahí está ella" Dijo Hughes dirigiéndose hasta la cadete sobre la que le había hablado unos minutos atrás, la cual los había salvado de quien intentó matarlos. Roy estaba sorprendido, una muchacha que aun no dejaba la academia con tal habilidad, era algo triste y para temer. "Hola. Gracias por lo de antes. Fuiste tú quien disparó ¿No?" la joven se puso de pie, se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y miró directamente a Roy.

"Ha pasado tiempo señor Mustang… No, quizás debería llamarlo Mayor Mustang ahora" _Riza_. ¿Le estaba esperando? Hubo algo extraño en sus palabras, ¿Podría ser rencor? "¿Me recuerda?" Preguntó fríamente.

"Cómo podría olvidar" Respondió Roy. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? ¿Tan mal pensaba de él ahora? Jamás podría olvidar a la muchacha con la que había vivido los mejores años de su vida y con la que había aprendido tanto. Ni aunque tratase podría olvidarla, y lo sabía muy bien porque ya lo había intentado, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Cada vez que chasqueaba sus dedos, ella aparecía en sus pensamientos, cada noche en la que no podía dormir al pensar en todas las vidas con las que había acabado, pensaba en ella, cada vez que miraba sus manos, una fogata, una mujer, pensaba en ella y se aterraba.

Temía en cómo sería el momento en que se rencontrasen, el sólo pensar en cómo sería su mirada sobre él le asustaba y le hacía desear no verla nunca más. Ahora ella estaba frente a él, mirándolo, y era peor a lo que él había imaginado: la decepción que él esperaba estaba ahí, podía ver que se sentía traicionada y de seguro estaba arrepentida, pero por nada del mundo esperaba verla con la mirada de una asesina.

Y aun así una pequeña parte de la expresión de Riza le transmitía afecto. Debía estar loca, pero no más que él… Se sentía cada vez más culpable ante el creciente alivio que le invadía el saber que ya no tendría que aplazar más su encuentro.


	24. La Reina de Mustang

Éste es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, creo. (mi memoria es super frágil ahaha xDD)

Gracias a por sus comentarios x3

* * *

><p><strong>La Reina de Mustang<strong>

Roy se despertó animado y media hora antes de lo usual, como hacía siempre en el día de su cumpleaños.

Para éste día solía seguir una rutina especial. Después de tomar una ducha y estar vestido, jugó con su cabello. Todos los años buscaba hacer un cambio en su apariencia para dejar de lucir tan joven y verse algo más serio, pero terminó su sesión con el mismo peinado desordenado de siempre.

Salió de su casa a pie y entró a una cafetería en donde experimentó con una nueva bebida, además de unos pastelillos. Los dulces estuvieron bien, mas prefería el café regular. Salió de la tienda con una caja de pastelillos cortesía de las jóvenes que trabajaban en el lugar, quienes sabían muy bien de su día especial.

En el camino se topó con varias mujeres más que le dieron obsequios a su pasar y le desearon un feliz día.

Llegando al Cuartel, todas las atenciones pararon, sin embargo aun faltaba lo más importante: el regalo de Riza.

Ella tenía un gusto muy extraño referente a los obsequios, siendo demasiado práctica, cosa que a Roy le encantaba. Podía recordar bien el primer regalo que le dio cuando vivían juntos con el padre de ella, y esto fue una toalla para usar después de su entrenamiento físico y un archivador para guardar sus anotaciones.

En todos los años que llevaban trabajando juntos le había dado unos posa-vasos para no ensuciar su escritorio, una decena de guantes especiales, una planta artificial para su desabrido hogar, una toalla de manos para no mojar sus ropas cada vez que lavaba su rostro por tener sueño en la oficina, una lámpara para su escritorio y un set de plumas.

Roy esperaba impaciente. Ver el regalo de Riza era la única instancia del año en la que la veía moderadamente nerviosa y en la que podía reírse de ella por ser tan _creativa, _sin que ella se molestase.

Uno a uno llegaron sus subordinados y le entregaron sus presentes. Fuery llegó con un pequeño cofre para "guardar tesoros", Roy hizo mofa de él por su comentario infantil. Breda le dio una botella de vino, Falman una enciclopedia sobre la historia reciente de Amestris, y Havoc, luego de ofrecerle un paraguas y retractarse de su broma, le obsequió unas libretas de variados tamaños forrados en cuero.

Finalmente, Riza entró, se acercó a Roy y le entregó un paquete de granos de café de alta calidad y un tazón que combinaba con sus posa-vasos.

Tal y como todos esperaban, Roy rió escandalosamente, contagiando a los demás hombres y avergonzando a Hawkeye.

A la hora de almuerzo Jean, Vato, Heymans y Kain fueron a la cafetería, Roy compartió sus pastelillos con Riza, y ésta evidentemente incomoda, habló.

-Esas cosas no eran mi regalo original.

-Ah ¿No? Me siento engañado, ¿Lo perdiste?

-No, lo tengo aquí - indicó su regazo - No podía entregárselo en frente de los demás.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? - inquirió entre asustado y emocionado. Riza le dio una mirada fulminante, y buscó en su bolsillo.

-Es algo simbólico. Si se lo hubiese entregado antes, todos hubiesen entendido - Tomó la mano derecha de Roy y depositó un objeto en ella. Él no apartó su mirada de la de Riza hasta que lo soltó - Es un encendedor.

Un encendedor con la forma de la Reina del ajedrez.

-La Reina ahora me pertenece - sonrió arrogantemente.

-Le pertenece hace mucho.

Volvió a reír. Ahora sí tenía un tesoro que guardar en su cofre.

* * *

><p>Es parecido al primer drabble que escribí xD<p> 


	25. Oscuridad

Juraba que ya había puesto éste :S

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me alegra que les haya gustado tanto cómo a mí :D

* * *

><p><strong>Oscuridad<strong>

Riza dormía a su lado, pero no la podía ver ni oír.

Luego de la batalla contra los homúnculos, mucho del personal medico de Central había llegado a atender a los heridos. Cuando Riza vio que al fin la vida de su superior ya no corría peligro, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse rápidamente, y fueron separados por los médicos.

Roy no supo más de ella algunas horas más tarde, cuando la llevaron a su misma habitación y le informaron que la falta de sangre la había hecho colapsar y que talvés le tomaría algunas horas más recobrar la conciencia. La herida de su cuello estaba suturada y le habían hecho varias transfusiones de sangre, por lo que ya solamente debía descansar.

Varias estaciones de radio habían anunciado a Mustang como el nuevo Führer, por haber liderado la pelea en contra de los militares corruptos, y aunque recibía total apoyo de sus compañeros, declinó esa posición y sugirió a Grumman como un mejor candidato. Aun no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad y el no poder ver dificultaba un poco más las cosas. Pero esto no significaba que desistiría de sus sueños, así que tomó la cabecilla de la milicia en el Este para, entre otras cosas, crear políticas más justas hacia la gente de Ishval y reconstruir su ciudad.

Breda y Fuery llegaron a él esa misma tarde, le mostraron absoluto apoyo e inmediatamente comenzaron a prepararse para su siguiente tarea.

Durante la noche Roy se sintió confundido, no sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, si estaba derecho o inclinado, si estaba despierto o dormido. Eran sensaciones que había sentido a lo largo del día, pero con que la soledad de la noche se hacían más intensas y no lo dejaban dormir.

La oscuridad lo abrumaba, y el silencio se sentía diferente... no tan silencioso. A eso debían referirse cuando decían que cuando se apaga un sentido los demás se agudizan.

Su respiración estaba agitada, podía sentir su cuerpo entero palpitar, su garganta estaba apretada y tragaba saliva dificultosamente.

Todo esto le provocaba miedo, y en especial el pensar que los días y las noches serian iguales ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con Riza si la mayoría de las cosas que se decían lo hacían sólo con miradas?

Llevó sus manos a su rostro e intentó controlar todo lo que sentía, y en ese momento apareció la única cosa que podía calmarlo: Riza… la oyó respirar, y fue suficiente para que su corazón volviese a la normalidad y que todos los pensamientos oscuros que pasaban por su mente lo dejaran en paz. Puso más atención, y por primera vez en ese día oyó el roce de su cuerpo contra las sabanas al moverse en su cama.

Pronunció un suave "Teniente", pero ella no respondió. Al menos ya no estaba inconsciente, sólo dormida.

Estaba ansioso, ella estaba bien. Quería decirle cuales serian las cosas en las que trabajarían, escuchar su opinión, y demostrarle que seguirían adelante por más difícil que fuera asumir que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

* * *

><p>Una vez me quedé a dormir a la casa de una amiga que tiene una habitación muy oscura, pero muuuuuuy oscura, y fue la peor sensación que he tenido. Veía igual de oscuro con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, intentaba recordar como era el lugar cuando estaba la luz encendida, pero no todo se me deformaba y terminé mareada y confundida xD Se me arrancaba el corazón, y no puede dormir hasta agarré mi teléfono e ilumine a mi alrededor. Super exagerada yo xD<p> 


	26. Las dos caras de Riza

Tengo la impresión de que cada vez me vuelvo más enredada para explicarme xD

Gracias a HoneyHawkeye por su corrección xD, a laura-eli89, a Andyhaikufma y a peqelulu por darme animo x3

* * *

><p><strong>Las dos caras de Riza<strong>

Roy llevaba un año y medio aprendiendo alquimia baja la tutoría de Berthold Hawkeye, y entre todas las cosas que había aprendido en éste tiempo, había descubierto lo nostálgico y mentiroso que podía llegar a ser.

Cada vez que se tomaba unos días para ir a su hogar y ver a su familia, no podía pensar en muchas cosas más que Riza. Esto le había causando problemas, ya que Madame Christmas se había enterado de la presencia de una jovencita en el hogar del Maestro de Roy, y le había advertido al muchacho que seria mejor que cuidara de su actitud ante la ya famosa Riza Hawkeye. Una cosa era tener a Roy en el bar y otra muy diferente era mandarlo a vivir con una niña inocente y sin culpa.

En un principio Roy se defendió argumentando que la muchacha era distante y esquiva (cosas que eran ciertas) además de no ser de su tipo (clara mentira). Creyó que esto sería suficiente para parar las sospechas de su tía y sus empleadas, no obstante un tiempo después encontró la manera perfecta para hablar tanto de Riza como quisiera y pedir consejo a Vanessa, Sarah y Casandra (las chicas más jóvenes de bar).

Paseando por la ciudad medio año atrás, paró frente a un cine cuando juró haber visto el nombre de "Riza" escrito en un cartel, en lugar "Elizabeth" que era lo correcto. Por un momento creyó que deliraba para luego ver su salvación; si hablaba de Elizabeth para referirse a Riza todo estaría bien. Riza era la hija de su maestro, una niña seria, hogareña, servicial y muy simpática, y Elizabeth sería una hermosa joven que vivía cerca, madura para su edad, de un humor acido, burlona, tierna y carismática.

Madame Christmas pudo percibir algo extraño en esas historias, cuando Riza y Elizabeth parecían mezclarse, pero se hizo la desentendida al notar todos los esfuerzos que le tomaba a su sobrino dividir la actitud de Riza en dos. La cosa debía ir en serio, al menos por la parte de él.

Todo el trabajo que le tomaba a Roy dividir sus experiencias con Riza entre la real y la de fantasía, le hacía analizar en demasía como ella se portaba con él, y notó algo muy importante.

A pesar de que le encantaba la forma en la que le evadía cuando él le sonreía, como sonreía cada vez que él le agradecía por sus comidas, cuando le daba los buenos días y las buenas noches, cuando le animaba a seguir su entrenamiento, habían veces en que la odiaba.

Detestaba cuando daba vueltas las cosas que le decía para burlarse él, cuando lo miraba fijamente dejándolo incapaz de moverse o hablar, cuando ignoraba todos sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención. La odiaba por ser tan linda y hacerlo pensar cosas sucias, y cuando lo ilusionaba siendo amable para luego hacerlo sentir un inútil.

¿Por qué no lo abrazaba más seguido? ¿Por qué mejor no se alejaba de él? ¿Por qué no le devolvía sus halagos? ¿Por qué mejor no dejaba de hablarle? ¿Por qué no usaba minifaldas más seguido? ¿No veía que cualquier cosa que hiciera o no lo desconcertaba y lo convertían en una idiota sin remedio?

Ella debía saber perfectamente lo que ocurría y debía estar jugando con él.

La detestaba… estúpida, manipuladora y especial niña que necesitaba tanto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Titulo de porquería, por qué complicas mi existencia T.T<p> 


	27. Vínculo roto

Debí actualizar el Jueves y ya es Sábado :O!

Me quedó un poco más largo de lo que me hubiese gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios :DDD!

* * *

><p><strong>Vínculo roto<strong>

Cuando Riza le pidió que quemara su espalda, creyó que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Se preguntó si al igual que ella, Ishval y todos los pecados que cometió ahí alguna vez lo dejarían.

Ella dijo que quería librarse de la alquimia y evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de fuego, lo que le hizo a Roy cuestionarse si ella le había mentido cuando dijo no arrepentirse de haberle mostrado los secretos de su espalda.

Accedió a su petición porque ella sólo le pediría algo así estando completamente segura de su decisión, y sabía que él era al único que podía recurrir después de todo.

Aunque preferiría no admitirlo, la experiencia de haber quemado a tantos hasta la muerte, le daban total confianza de sus habilidades, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo lo más indoloro posible y de deshacerse de lo estrictamente necesario.

Luego de recoger elementos que usaría para atender las quemaduras, ambos caminaron hacia una casa no tan destruida, Riza se despojó de su uniforme, y en lugar de decir que estaba lista, le preguntó a Roy si él lo estaba.

Él la examinó de pies a cabeza antes de asentir, y Riza no hizo esfuerzo alguno para cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo.

Ya había admirado su figura varias veces con anterioridad, de hecho dos días atrás la había tenido toda para él, y aun así no podía creer lo hermosa que le parecía.

Ella se giró al ver a Roy colocarse los guantes, y él se detuvo a observar el tatuaje. Estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo, contenía varios dibujos evocando el fuego y dos serpientes entrelazadas en su columna. Emplazó su mano sobre la salamandra y deslizó sus dedos hasta donde terminaban las marcas.

Recordaba bien las partes más difíciles de entender y las más importantes, con las que sin ellas nada tenía sentido; quemando esas zonas sería suficiente y no le causaría tanto daño.

Tomó distancia recordando como había sido el momento en que Riza le reveló la investigación de su padre y notó lo diferente que lucía estando con un cuerpo más muscular. Ya no quedaba mucho de la niña que conoció; él había tomado toda su inocencia.

Advirtió que comenzaría, ella colocó un cinturón en su boca y se apoyó en la pared. Roy sabía cuanta sería la profundidad necesaria para que las partes que quemara fueran inteligibles y confiando en su puntería y experiencia, chasqueó sus dedos. La oyó dar un grito ahogado y respirar agitadamente, segundos después extinguió el fuego.

Riza tenía sus puños apretados, su espalda estaba arqueada, mordía el cinturón con fuerza y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. La segunda llamarada no demoró en llegar y se fue tan rápido como la otra, pero después de ésta Roy atendió sus heridas haciendo paso a paso lo que el doctor Knox le dijo que hiciera en caso de quemaduras.

Le comunicó que si alguien llegaba a ver su espalda, no podría descifrar nada; las palabras exactas que ella anhelaba oír y sintió que ya no era un libro o alguna otra cosa… volvía a ser una persona.

Mientras Roy trabajaba sobre Riza, no podía dejar de pensar en que si todo eso había sido correcto, y si ella aceptaría su cariño. Recordaba bien cuando ella le dijo que ese tatuaje los unía; por lo que no podía evitar pensar en que había destruido el vínculo entre ellos por petición de ella y si con esto Riza intentaba decirle que quería desligarse de su persona.

Deseaba poder hacer algo para confortarla, pero en lugar de eso le ofreció su ayuda para vestirse y ella aceptó. Se negó a usar su sujetador… talvés no usaría tal prenda por algún tiempo.

Limpió sus lágrimas y acarició su rostro. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes y narices hicieron contacto. Podía sentir tensión en su frente, como temblaba y sollozaba. Roy no sabía que más hacer, hasta que Riza se sujetó de él, y le dio valor.

La acercó a sí y la abrazó sosteniéndola de los hombros. Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho y su voz se quebró al agradecerle y pedirle perdón. Roy no supo cuales serían las palabras adecuadas y en lugar de hablar hizo lo que ansiaba: la besó dulce y tiernamente, como tomando notas mentales de lo que hacía, pues ella debía volver a la academia y él a trabajar.

La apartó y le advirtió que lo que había hecho no era suficiente para curar sus heridas, y que llegando al Cuartel sería mejor que buscara ayuda con el Doctor Knox, quien era de su confianza y sabía perfectamente sobre los efectos que tenía el fuego sobre la piel. Ella se quedó en silencio, sabía que aquel doctor había estudiado alguno de los cuerpos quemados por Roy y tenía que pensar en tal sugerencia.

Dejaron el lugar separadamente, él con los alquimistas y ella con los cadetes, creyendo que no volverían a aquel lugar.


	28. Lugar especial

Tenía una pequeña confusión con la posicion que tiene Roy al final de la historia, así que miré el manga, en la foto donde salé Riza con pelo corto y Roy sin bigote (xD) y según las cosas que tiene en el hombro es **General**, una posición bajo del Führer :O, la cosa es que subió 4 rangos (rangos?), y buscando más, encontré que al final Falman es Capitán (un rango sobre Teniente primero). Imagino que Riza habrá escalado 3 o 4 puestos, siendo Teniente Coronel, o Coronel y continúa con su trabajo de asistente y escolta. Y esop... quería compartir las cosas que pienso xD

***Aclaración que borré y ahora creo necesaria xD : **Luego de la pelea con los homúnculos, Roy al haber liderado la batalla contra los militares que se oponían al Führer (como se le informó a la población de Amestris) fue considerado candidato inmediato para ser Führer, de hecho si recuerdan la transición radial del final dice algo como "El Coronel Mustang seguirá con la tarea del Fuhrer de proteger a la nación" (capítulo 63), cuando el los doctores van a ver a Roy, María les dice que desea arreglar los problemas de Ishval antes de ser Fuhrer (él mismo rechazó ser Führer, así que es natural pensar que sólo se haya bajado un rango, como muestra su hombro una gran franja amarilla con dos franjas delgadas y tres estrellas, sólo una estrella menos a la del Führer). Siendo Coronel su uniforme contaba con 4 franjas delgadas y 3 estrellas. Luego vienen la franja gorda y dos delgadas sin estrellas es Brigadier o General de Brigada (Hughes), las mismas franjas con 1 estrella corresponde a Mayor General (Olivier), con 2 estrellas es Teniente General (Grumman cuando estaba en el Este), de ahí viene Roy y sus tres estrellas siendo General a secas xD. El Führer es el único que cuenta con 4 estrellas. Si buscan "Military ranks" en la wikia de fma ahí hay una explicación clara, no como la mía xD.

Gracias por sus comentarios! últimamente está apareciendo gente nueva :me gusta: me siento piropeada xD? y para Al shinomori, adorariiiiiiiia escribir un fic más largos de estos dos, de hecho tengo dos ideas que me gustan mucho, y una de ellas hasta me emocionó (puede que haya estado muy dormida y sentimental cuando la idea llegó a mí xD), pero no tengo tiempo. A penas uso el computador unas 2 horas diarias porque lo comparto con mis hermanos y mi odiosa madre. Por eso mismo me tomará un par de días leer tus fics (ya comencé a leer uno, no te dejé un review porque no sé qué comentar xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar especial<strong>

Su mirada estaba enfocada en el paisaje.

Cada árbol, montaña, casa solitaria y pueblo que pasaba frente a sus ojos significaba algo nuevo e importante para él, y al mismo tiempo eran cosas sin mucha relevancia con las que eventualmente se encontraría.

Aquél pensamiento no lo sorprendía, si hace ya más de quince años que llevaba viendo a la persona que estaba a su lado sin cansarse de su presencia ni por un minuto, y maravillándose con cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ella.

Observar el paisaje le producía el deseo de detenerse y explorar los alrededores, de recorrer sus caminos, de descubrir cosas nuevas y de curar la tierra, como de las huellas de un encendió en una colina lejana… eran los mismos deseos que le producían ver a Riza, con la diferencia que sus deseos por ella eran mayores.

Fácilmente llevaría una hora observando por la ventana pensando en ella, cuando la tenía a un lado suyo; giró para ver que hacia y se encontró con que dormía, además de que los otros ocupantes de la cabina no estaban. Sí que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Su reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, los demás debían estar almorzando, entonces decidió despertar a su compañera, pero sólo tocar su hombro lo puso nervioso y se sintió como cuando era un adolescente. Ese ligero toque fue suficiente para que ella despertara y al abrir sus ojos se encontró inmediatamente con los de él.

-General – pronunció sin apartar su vista de él. No fue mucho el tiempo en que Roy estuvo ciego, pero fue suficiente para que ella se aliviara al ver vida en sus ojos cada ves que los admiraba - ¿Los demás?

-Deben estar comiendo. Deberíamos ir también – la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y ella le permitió aquél contacto, aunque le parecía indebido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Roy, y Riza sabía bien lo que ocurría, ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Así habían sido los últimos meses, mientras recorrían distintas ciudades de la región Este, y considerando que se dirigían al pueblo donde compartieron sus vidas durante su juventud, le daba un sabor aun más especial a aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Tengo una idea extraña de como son los trenes xD<p> 


	29. Vacío físico

Me estoy complicando mucho para escribir :S éste es un intento por volver a lo simplecito :D

* * *

><p><strong>Vacío físico<strong>

Despertó exaltada.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y peinó su flequillo con sus dedos. Hizo a un lado los ropajes de su cama intentando con esto que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendiera.

Mantuvo sus piernas juntas, esforzándose por olvidar que hace algunos minutos había salido de uno de _aquellos_ sueños.

Fue como si de verdad él hubiese estado ahí con ella, sobre ella, adueñándose de su cuerpo; y enfrentando a la realidad, lamentaba extrañarlo, tanto como lamentaba desear que todo hubiese sido real.

Colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen y bajó hasta donde comenzaba el pantalón de su pijama. Se mantuvo así sintiendo el calor que emanaba de sí e intentó olvidar el ridículo vacío que sentía.

Era una estupidez que esa clase de sueños la atacara tan seguido, y por un segundo se preguntó si Roy también soñaba con ella. Sonrió ante la idea.

Volvió a cubrirse y llamó a Black hayate, quien llegó en seguida y se recostó a un lado de su dueña.

Riza lo observó; ver el rostro despreocupado del can la ayudaba a olvidar y la relajaba inmediatamente.

Poco después, volvió al mundo de los sueños, y ésta vez ya no estaba en una situación tan comprometedora ni tampoco estaba el atractivo pelinegro desnudo.

* * *

><p>Recordé ese capitulo de la primera serie cuando Riza hace sonidos raros mientras duerme xD. Todavía me siento frustrada. Roy debió estar ahí, o al menos debieron mostrar sobre qué trataba el sueño xDDD la pobre se veía tan decepcionada cuando despertó y notó que su perro le lamía los pies u.ú<p> 


	30. Proteger a quien se quiere

Estoy en la playa xD No sé si seguiré actualizando como antes en las dos semanas que estaré aquí, porque la mayoría de las cosas que había escrito ya no me gustan (Como varias de las que ya he publicado xD).

Espero que me surjan más ideas, o que al menos me calme xD he estado pensando mucho xB

Éste tiene una pizca de edwin, que sé es del gusto de algunas :3

* * *

><p><strong>Proteger a quien se quiere<strong>

Winry era una persona muy importante para él y en quien recaía gran parte de su afecto. Edward nunca había cuestionado sus sentimientos hacia ella, y no tenía por qué, pero cuando la muchacha se empezó a presentar constantemente en sus pensamientos y su vida comenzó a importar tanto para él, se dio cuenta de que no sólo la quería.

Y en esos momentos, cuando recién le buscaba a explicación a lo que sentía, alguien le entendió por el simple hecho de que deseaba protegerla.

_Amas a Winry ¿No es así?_

La mujer había lanzado aquellas palabras como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y Edward contestó que deseaba protegerla porque era de su familia, y aunque cierto, él sabía que había algo más. Winry y Pinako le habían dado un brazo y una pierna para seguir luchando, además de ánimo para seguir en su viaje. Ellas siempre iban a ser importantes, pero la joven mecánica le llevaba la delantera a la anciana.

El joven alquimista dejó el hogar de la francotiradora llevándose su historia y promesas con Mustang, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas: él protegía a Winry porque la amaba (ya era hora de admitirlo); Riza protegía a Roy por lo mismo.

¿Por eso Hawkeye había confiado sus dolorosos recuerdos con él? ¿Eran ellos parecidos?

Se encontró con Alphonse, luego con el Coronel, y mientras hablaban las palabras de Riza seguian rondando su mente, al igual que el vivo recuerdo de Winry sonteniendo la pistola entre sus manos y las palabras de King Bradley amenazandolo con acabar con la vida de la mecánica.

Estaba tan preocupado, así mismo debía sentirse la Teniente al saber que dentro de poco no podría proteger más a Mustang.

Descendiendo del auto de Roy, la rabia lo invadió y no pudo evitar gritarle:

_¡Deja de preocupar a la Teniente!_

La expresión en el rostro de Mustang le hizo recordar la reacción que él mismo tuvo ante las palabras de Riza.

Había descubierto algo grande... sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.


	31. Transmutación Humana

Me hice un tiempo para escribir esto :D no quiero dejar botado éste fic por mucho tiempo, así que creo que con actualizar 1 o 2 veces a la semana, en lugar de las 3 o 4 como cuando estaba en mi casa, está bien.

Como estoy media exprimida de ideas y las únicas que tengo son las del final (llegaré hasta los 50 capítulos xDD) escribí sobre los capítulos 58 y 59 (101 del manga) creyendo que iba a ser más fácil que pensar en algo nuevo, pero no xDDDDD. Aparte, intenté escribir en la playa, pero el sonido del mar me apagó las neuronas y quedé hecha un estropajo tirada en la arena lol

Gracias por sus deseos :3 y HoneyHawkeye, creo sí esto es un placer único xDDD (no sé porqué, pero reí como idiota con tu review xDDD). Y peqelulu, no te disculpes xD gracias por tu review ;O; creo que las dos vamos a quedar ciegas por culpa del celular xD

* * *

><p><strong>Transmutación Humana<strong>

Giró su cabeza en dirección a ella, sabiendo que se encontraría con algo terrible.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en un punto negro del lugar mientras caía al suelo sintiendo como la vida se le iba a través de la herida en su cuello.

La arrastraron por el suelo ante la mirada atónita de Roy, y no podía dejar de pensar en que no estaría lista para morir mientras el continuase existiendo. Él la llamaba, mas ella no tenía la fuerza para responder.

Gritó desesperadamente intentando mantenerla de su lado mientras analizaba la tentadora idea de realizar la transmutacion humana para que el Doctor Alquimista salvara a Riza, y mientras pasaban los segundos y no se decidía en qué hacer, pensaba que ella moriría e intentaría recuperarla a través de la alquimia, aun sabiendo que no funcionaría.

"No moriré...Me han ordenado el no morir" Pronunció débilmente, dándole a Roy algo en que aferrarse y no perder la esperanza. Ella siempre cumplia las ordenes que aceptaba.

Una señal. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero confiaba en ella y esperó a que esto fuera su salvación. El doctor desapareció, y sin entender qué había sucedido, aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse del agarre de quienes lo apartaban de ella.

Corrió pidiendo, gritando internamente a algo divino que por favor aun estuviese con vida. La cogió en sus brazos esperando a que reaccionara a sus llamados, pero no había cosa alguna que le dijese que aun estuviese con vida y estaba demasiado asustado como para comprobarlo por sí mismo. "Teniente" gritó varias veces más hasta que una niña llegó a entregar su ayuda.

Después de usar algo que parecía alquimia, la joven le advirtió "Detuve la hemorragia por ahora, el resto debe verlo un médico apropiado". Roy no fue capaz de procesar correctamente lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo dejó de importarle en el primer momento en que vio a Riza moverse y la estrechó fuertemente.

Ella al fin se sintió capaz de de responder a los llamados de Roy y fue entonces cuando sintió su calor, además de la felicidad que le trajo su abrazo. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró agradecida, pues creyó que todo para ella había acabado. "Coronel... Lo siento" dijo sinceramente; había sido desgarrador para ella oírle tan preocupado.

"No hables, sólo descansa" ordenó aliviado, sentía que podía respirar tranquilo. Riza lo observó unos segundos más y volvió a hablar "Mi señal... la reconoció perfectamente" "Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo después de todo" sonrió "Además 'si realizas la transmutación humana, te mato a golpes' eso me decía tu mirada". Riza sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bradley llegó al lugar, Roy sostuvo a Riza con fuerza, temiendo nuevamente por su vida, pues sabía que el Führer conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella. "Creí que si la vida de alguien importante para ti corría peligro, no dudarías en realizar la transmutación humana"

"Lo hubiera hecho un tiempo atrás, pero tengo gente que me detendría y me indicarían el camino correcto". Eso era Riza para él... ya no la haría sufrir siendo irresponsable e impulsivo; lo que había ocurrido con Envy había sido suficiente para entender esto. Ya no iba a luchar por el pasado, iba a luchar por el futuro, y él quería estar con ella.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuando detenerme xDDDD La parte en que lo obligan a ver la verdad lo dejaré para después :3<p> 


	32. Bisnietos

Me costó un mundo escribir esto, y no lo encuentro tan bueno, pero es lo que hay xD Volveré a publicar con normalidad ahora que volví :D

Andy, reapareciste :O te estaba extrañando ;O; xD

* * *

><p><strong>Bisnietos<strong>

Miraba a aquel sonriente niño de cabellos y ojos negros mientras jugaba con Black Hayate y recordaba el temor que le había hecho tiempo atrás. Aquella sensación de que alguien deseoso de sangre la observaba ya no existía, y en cambio se sentía bastante cómoda con él, especialmente cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos.

Estando de vuelta en Central para atender algunos asuntos importantes con el General Mustang luego de trabajar dos años en Ishval, Riza se sintió en la obligación de visitar a la Señora Bradley ya que durante el tiempo que fue asistente de King Bradley, la esposa del difunto Führer había sido muy amable con ella y había tenido gran consideración respecto a las horas que trabajaba.

Selim era un niño feliz y hablador, igual que antes, pero ahora Riza no tenía miedo.

-Tía Riza - Selim corrió hasta ella, con Black Hayate corriendo tras de él - Su perro se comió mi pelotita - estiró sus brazos, Riza lo tomó y él se sujetó fuertemente de ella - y ahora me quiere comer a mí.

-No, Black Hayate no te quiere comer, ni se comió tu pelotita. Mira, la atrapó para ti y ahora te la quiere entregar - Riza colocó a Selim en el suelo nuevamente, frente al can, quien estaba sentado moviendo el rabo efusivamente depositando la pelotita en frente. Selim dudó unos segundos antes de mirar, pero cuando lo hizo comenzó a reír y abrazó a Black Hayate.

-A Selim le gustan mucho los animales - habló la Señora Bradley - eso no lo vi antes.

-No es lo único nuevo en él - Riza sonrió.

-Es un niño normal, estoy segura de ello - la señora le devolvió la sonrisa - El Führer viene en camino a ver a Selim. Debe llegar en cualquier momento.

-Será mejor que me retire entonces.

-No, no. Hablamos por teléfono y cuando le dije que estabas aquí me pidió que te retuviera un momento. Al parecer quiere hablar contigo y Mustang.

-¿Con el General?

-Vienen juntos.

-Ya veo - tan pronto Riza dijo esto, el portón de la gran casa se abrió dejando entrar el auto del Führer e inmediatamente éste, sus guardaespaldas y Mustang descendieron del vehículo.

Luego de saludarse se reunieron en la sala a tomar té, pero Selim insistió en permanecer en el lugar, lo que cohibió la conversación sobre él y entonces Grumman decidió hablar sobre algo que no debería.

-General, su Teniente Coronel luce muy bien con un niño en sus brazos ¿No lo cree? - Habló sonriente.

Roy agradeció el no haber estado bebiendo el té en el momento en el que Grumman dijo aquellas palabras, pero su expresión mostraba tanta sorpresa y espanto como lo hubiese mostrado una escupida del líquido. Temía mirar a Riza, la pregunta no debía haber sido de su agrado por decir lo menos, el aura del lugar se lo decía.

-No le daría todo el crédito a Selim, para ser sincero. La teniente siempre luce bien - Mustang dijo lentamente intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

Ambos ancianos sonrieron ante éstas palabras, Riza sólo frunció más su ceño y luego miró a Selim quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

-Hohohoho. Tienes mucha razón, además de civil luce especialmente bella.

Roy tragó saliva dificultosamente. Había intentado pasar por alto el hecho de que Riza llevaba una falda que caía sobre sus rodillas y una blusa que mostraba su escote.

A esas alturas Riza estaba furiosa, para ninguna mujer es agradable que le hablen sobre hijos siendo soltera y menos que un viejo hable de su apariencia, así que optó por llevar a Selim a su habitación y olvidar aquella conversación.

-Ahhh Mustang - Grumman suspiró - adoraría tener bisnietos.

-¿Cómo dice, Señor?

-Nietos, bisnietos, sobrinos, como sea. Me gustaría ver a unos hijos tuyos a quienes malcriar.

-Pero estoy soltero. Espero no esté sugiriendo a Hawkeye...

-Una vez te sugerí a mi nieta. Sigo creyendo que ella es la adecuada para ti. Es cosa de verla. Te ha cuidado tan bien.

-Espere un momento... Creí que ella no tenía familia.

-Es un secreto.

Roy lo observó con la boca abierta. Ahora comprendía muchas, muchas cosas y más importante, se permitió el imaginarse casado con ella y admitió que de verdad luciría bien con un hijo suyo en sus brazos.

Sonrió, ya sabía quien llevaría a Riza al altar con él.

* * *

><p>A la sugerencia de Al shinomori de hacer un drabble sobre lo que pensó Roy cuando Grumman le ofrece la mano de su nieta, no se me ocurría qué hacer. No me decidía si creer que Roy sabía de Riza y Grumman como familiares o no. No recuerdo muy bien cómo era ese dialogo (y no recuerdo en qué parte del manga está) y si mi memoria no me falla, Roy casi no reaccionó a la propuesta de Grumman, puede que haya sido desinterés, lo que me lleva a pensar que él no sabe que Grumman es el abuelo de Riza, y por ende en mi mundo de fma (xD) no pensó mucho en la propuesta. Estoy casi segura que ella no sabe, porque cuando el padre de Riza muere y Roy le pregunta si tiene algún otro familiar, ella le dice que sus padres se apartaron de sus familias y ella conoce a nadie.<p>

En el manga nunca salió que Grumman es el abuelo de Riza, salió en una guía de los personajes durante la época del primer anime, lo que me hace tener la esperanza de que algún día Arakawa profundizará más la historia de Roy y Riza (algo debe tener planeado xD, espero). Además ella dijo que le gustaría hacer un especial en donde Roy llega a ser Führer ;O; y en un artbook respondió a un fan que le preguntaba por qué Roy y Riza no se casaban, que no podían hacer eso porque si lo hacían no podrían trabajar más juntos.

Dos días en mi casa y ya empecé a desvariar xDDDDDD


	33. Sonrisa

Situado en el conflicto de Ishval

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisa<strong>

Todo lo que hacía de día se repetía de noche. A veces le costaba trabajo distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad, pero eso no importaba si al final en ambos estaba en la guerra, y ambos eran pesadillas.

Una noche decidió que dejaría de lamentarse e iría hacia ella. Ésta vez no buscaba sus consejos, ni su apoyo, e inclusive sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con lo que quería. En esos momentos necesitaba un cuerpo, y el de Riza era el más cercano y el único que ya había tocado.

No se detuvo a conversar, y casi en el mismo instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, él ya estaba sobre ella.

Riza no le discutió ni intentó zafarse de su agarre y parecía como si le fuese a permitir que actuara violentamente en contra suya, pero entonces Roy notó una herida en el rostro de ella.

Se alejó y vio que tenía otra más en su brazo izquierdo. La preocupación que sintió por su bienestar le hizo darse cuenta que no podía ser así con ella; no podía darle otra razón más para sufrir.

Le dijo que era una tonta, que no podía dejarlo actuar como si fuese una animal.

Finalmente, luego de atender sus heridas, ambos terminaron abrazados, cubiertos con las mismas mantas, sintiendo sus respiraciones, su calor y su piel.

Roy comprendió que no importaba donde estuviese, o qué tan difícil se viese todo, si ella estaba ahí iba a hacer lo posible por hacerla sentir mejor. Al fin de cuentas ver una sonrisa en su rostro siempre provocaba otra más en el de él.

* * *

><p>Me gustó como quedó éste. El final original era casi una violación, pero decidí que no podía ser tan mala xD.<p>

La sugerencia de laura-eli89 sobre los hijos es algo en lo que estoy pensando hace tiempo (y que me gusta mucho), pero es algo que pondré al final, entre los últimos 5 capítulos que serán cronológicos y en los que me saldré de los tiempos que estoy manejando ahora (más allá de Roy como General). Ya me explicaré mejor xD Intentaré unir todos los cabos que he dejado sueltos por ahí para dejarlo todo bien claro :3.


	34. Madre

Algo tierno hoy :3

Ubicado durante la adolescencia de ambos en la casa de Hawkeye.

* * *

><p><strong>Madre<strong>

"No tengo que saberlo todo" se decía Roy a sí mismo cada vez que le surgía una duda demasiado personal respecto a Riza. De su vida sólo conocía cuales eran sus quehaceres diarios, algunas de sus comidas favoritas, sus colores favoritos y que le gustaban los perros. Que le desagradaban los militares y que su situación económica no era muy buena. De su familia sólo conocía a su padre y todo lo demás era un completo misterio para él.

Cuando sentía curiosidad y miedo de preguntar (aunque en realidad sí preguntaba mucho) se decía "Tú no quieres que ella sepa todo de ti."

Un día en el que salieron juntos a comprar para la cena, Riza lo llevó algo más lejos de lo habitual y Roy notó que ella se entristeció al momento en que pasaron por el cementerio. No quiso preguntar qué ocurría (porque ella evitó mirarle) y entonces le compró un ramo de flores. No sabía por qué lo había hecho exactamente, pero sintió que debía hacer algo bueno por ella.

"Me esperarías un momento" dijo la joven rubia una vez volvieron a pasar frente al lugar. Roy la observó marcharse y parar frente a una tumba no muy lejana. Miró como se agachaba y abrazaba las flores mientras hablaba; casi se le sale el corazón cuando ella lo miró y continuó hablando. Poco después se puso de pie, sacó un par de flores del ramo y las depositó sobre la tumba.

Volvió a él corriendo, sonriente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas, aún abrazando las flores.

"Compartí algunas con mi madre, espero no te moleste" Roy negó con la cabeza mirándola con dulzura.

"Le hablé de ti" su voz se quebró y una lágrima corrió por su rostro, mas su sonrisa no se borró. Él tomó su mano y continuaron con su camino de regreso a casa.

"Le conté que eres un idiota" susurró como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Roy rió.

* * *

><p>He cumplido con incluir a la madre de Riza en el fic xD Escribí lo más simple que se me pudo ocurrir sólo para no dejar el tema en el aire y creo que quedó bien :D (Además de evitarme explicar algunas cosas más respecto a la infancia de los dos sin que afecte las otras cosas que ya he escrito xDDD)<p>

Gracias por sus reviews ;O;! han sido poquitos ultimamente, pero no importa, igual los quiero u.u xD


	35. Celos

Ubicado al final del capítulo 30 e inicio del 31 (manga)

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

Estaba oscuro. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que había hecho las compras, y estaba en camino a cocinar y alimentar a Black Hayate cuando fue sorprendida por Barry. Después de que el Coronel Mustang llegara a ayudarla (y de casi hacer una escena de celos), partieron los tres a reunirse con Vato Falman dentro de un almacén militar que Roy tenía a su cargo. Una vez resuelto todo, Roy y Riza salieron juntos del lugar dejando a Barry bajo la supervisión de Falman.

-Sube. Te llevaré a tu casa – Roy habló con seriedad y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias – una vez estuvieron dentro, y Roy hizo marchar el automóvil, Riza sintió que él estaba incomodo y decidió molestarlo un poco – No puede estar dispuesto a quemar a alguien sólo por estar conmigo, Coronel.

-¿De qué hablas?

-"Hágase a un lado Teniente. Mis llamas estarán extrafuertes ésta noche"

-Ah, eso - dijo con serenidad - ¿Y que te hace pensar que lo iba a quemar de verdad?

-Puede que haya sido el odio en su mirada y el hecho de que se colocó los guantes.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? - hasta ahí llegó su compostura - ¡Te tenía tomada de la cintura! - detuvo el auto, se giró para observarla y dándole Riza la impresión de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento - Además... - Miró las piernas de su Teniente - esa... esa falda... está desabotonada en algunas partes.

-Tuve que desabotonarla para sacar una pistola.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Completa - dijo dándole nada de importancia. Roy mordió su labio inferior intentando contener la furia que sentía. Ella quería ver qué tan irritado podría llegar a estar, era difícil verlo celoso - demoré un poco en notar que mis piernas habían quedado expuestas por más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado. Abotoné mi falda cuando vi pasar más gente pasar por el lugar, y por el apuro no lo hice bien. Luego usted llegó y lo olvidé.

Roy la observó atentamente al rostro para saber si decía la verdad o sólo lo estaba provocando, mas ella no se inmutó, lo que lo enfureció más e hizo arrancar el vehículo. Llegaron al hogar de Riza pocos minutos después.

Mantuvo el auto estacionado esperando que ella saliera de él por su cuenta, pero Riza no se movió del asiento.

-Mentí - él la miró confundido y aun enojado - No quería que nadie me viera así. Espero que Barry no haya alcanzado a hacerlo. Me puso un poco incómoda la situación - ambos suspiraron, Roy más aliviado que ella.

-¿Te divierte hacerme esto?

-Un poco, sí. Pero debo advertirle nuevamente que no puede querer quemar a alguien sólo por estar cerca de mí, ni tampoco se puede enojar porque muestre un poco de piel.

-Está bien, está bien - dijo admitiendo su error, aunque deseaba decir otras cosas más sentimentales, decidió que no era el momento - Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana - respondió ella y bajó. Roy la observó hasta que entró al edificio y luego se marchó directo a su hogar. Necesitaba una ducha; de verdad la sangre le había hervido con sólo pensar que alguien más había visto y tocado parte de la figura de su Teniente.

* * *

><p>Me demoré porque nada de lo que escrito me gusta D: Me enojé y pensé seriamente en dejar esto botado y no volver más (Llevo como 5 días rabiando por culpa de éste fic. Me enojo tan fácilmente xD)<p> 


	36. Ese alguien

Holiiii! Ando como contenta hoy porque anoche me dio un atacazo artístico (?) y escribí 2 capítulos en media hora XDDD

Gracias por sus comentarios y darme ánimo :3

(No tomen muy en cuenta la primera linea, es sólo para plantear el escenario o algo así xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Ese alguien<strong>

-Que tenga que pasar mi día libre visitando a la ex-primera dama.

-Está libre sólo por mí, Rebecca.

-Riza, podriamos ir a otro lugar, aun queda tiempo para que nos desviemos.

-Deberias dejar de quejarte y estar agradecida de que le Führer te dejó salir conmigo.

-Sabes, Riza?, siempre creí que tu buena posición en la milicia se debía a que hacías cosas sucias con Mus...

-¡Rebecca!

-Pero ahora veo que se debe a Grumman ¿Qué hiciste para ganarte su confianza? De hecho, siempre he tenido la impresión de que él me aprecia por ser tu amiga.

-Desde que lo conosco él ha sido muy amable conmigo. Sé que el Führer y el General se conocen desde antes el General se uniese a la milicia.

-Ya veo. Grumman debe verse reflejado en Mustang... Puede que de ese viejo tu jefe haya aprendido a ser un mujeriego.

-Él no es un mujeriego.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan segura? Todo Amestris sabe de su reputación, y yo misma lo he visto salir con varias mujeres.

-Él no es un mujeriego, Rebecca, creeme.

-Te creo... Si lo dices así... Ay Riza, eres tan sincera, no se puede hablar contigo.

-Yo creí que estabamos hablando.

-Pero no de las cosas que me gustaría...¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro.

-De lo primero que hablamos fue de porqué decidimos entrar a la milicia.

-Tú querías demostrar a todos lo fuerte que podías llegar a ser.

-Y tú querías proteger a "alguien", lo recuerdo bien. Nunca dijiste quienes o quién era, pero tengo que decirte que sospechaba que era tu novio.

-Él no era mi novio.

-¿Él? ¡Ja!

-Ja ¿Qué?

-Nunca me has presentado a alguien que conoscas de antes de la academia, y sinceramente al único que te has empeñado en proteger es a Mustang.

-¿Y?

-Hace años que he deseado preguntarte si lo amas... Qué tan apasionadas son las noches que pasan juntos...

-¡Rebecca!

-Qué clase de obsequios te da; sé que tiene una gran billetera.

-Rebecca...

-Te pillaste uno bueno, si hasta es guapo y muy fuerte, debo admitir; un poco holganza, pero lo demás lo compensa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me preguntarás algo?

-¡No! Porque me dirás la verdad sin darle vueltas y me asusta un poco.

-Rebecca. Creo que conoces la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que llegaras a hacer sobre nosotros, así que te diré algo que lo resume todo, y que es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que he hecho, lo que hago y lo que haré es por él y sus sueños.

-¿Hasta qué punto?

-¿De veras quieres saber?

-Mejor déjalo así... aunque ya lo imagino.

* * *

><p>Si Riza hasta vive por Roy TToTT!<p>

Deseché 13 de 16 cosas que tenía escritas para publicar (por eso estaba enojada xDDD), así que si quieren sugerirme algo háganlo con confianza xD Puede que distorsione mucho las ideas al final, pero siempre escribo en mi celular cuando me estoy quedando dormida y me pongo filosófica (ahora conocen el secreto de éste fic xDDD).


	37. Lo que se había perdido

Imaginen que Havoc fue tratado con la piedra filosofal hace algunos días. Habrá estado medio año minusválido (el mismo tiempo que llevaba Lan Fan con automail) y como no es tanto tiempo sus músculos no estaban tan atrofiados y su rehabilitación es más rápida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que se había perdido<strong>

Jean sabía que el Doctor Marcoh y el Doctor Knox estaban ansiosos por ver lo resultados de la piedra filosofal; que en los próximos minutos Fuery, Breda y Ross dejarían caer al menos una lagrima de felicidad; que él estaría orgulloso de sí mismo y que Mustang y Hawkeye contendrían dentro de sí todo lo que sentían.

El momento Había llegado, Havoc tomó fuerzas y con la ayuda de sus compañeros se puso de pie sujetándose de las barras de rehabilitación que lo ayudarían a caminar. Valiéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos para mantenerse de pie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperanzado en que todos los ejercicios que había hecho, los masajes que había recibido y el hecho de que podía sentir sus piernas y moverlas un poco, lo llevarían a poder caminar sobre sus propias piernas.

Un paso, otro más y otro fuero suficientes para que sus amigos se conmovieran, lo felicitaran y le dieran ánimo.

Havoc dejó de mirarlos porque estaba concentrado y porque se estaba esforzando por llegar al final del camino, por lo que no pudo ver que todo lo que el creyó que pasaría estaba ocurriendo a excepción de Riza, quien estaba a punto de unirse a los demás a hacer porra por él, además de sentir que en cualquier momento lloraría de felicidad.

Todos le dieron palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo tan pronto recorrió los tres metros que cubrían las barras y volvió a su silla de ruedas, exhausto y expectante a lo que seguía.

-Ya cumplí -habló orgulloso - ahora es tu turno.

-Tendrás que repetirlo para cuando pueda verlo - contestó Roy con una sonrisa arrogante y ojos vacíos - ya puede comenzar Doctor Marcoh.

La luz roja provocada por la transmutación con la piedra filosofal no demoró en aparecer y luego de que acabó, la joya desapareció de entre las manos de Marcoh llevando a todos a la sorpresa e impacientándolos al no saber si había funcionado o no.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio sepulcral, Roy comenzó a abrir los ojos y tuvo una extraña sensación al comprobar que podía percibir una luz, pero no estaba seguro si era real o solo su imaginación.

- Teniente - susurró. Riza se acercó a él - Quiero que seas la primera persona a quien vea - declaró. Todos sonrieron, sabían que él deseaba eso, mas no esperaban que lo dijese.

Pestañeo repetidas veces con su mirada dirigida al suelo hasta que al fin pudo distinguir unos zapatos. Todo seguía borroso, pero a cada segundo podía sentir algo más de claridad y percibir mejor los colores, así que levantó su vista levemente recorriendo la silueta femenina que estaba frente suyo. Llegó a su rostro y lentamente todas las manchas comenzaron a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en un rostro, cabello y grandes ojos.

Forzó un poco más la vista y la nitidez volvió. Riza estaba ahí más hermosa y más seria de lo que recordaba y esperaba. Ella vio la intensidad en los ojos de Roy y le dio un saludo militar al cual él respondió de igual forma, luego ella dejó esa postura y su expresión se suavizó dramáticamente haciendo que Roy recordara la Riza de antaño, aquella muchacha inocente que miraba el cielo con nostalgia y le dedicaba miradas llenas de afecto. Se vieron fijamente, ignorando su alrededor, y Mustang pudo ver en los ojos de Hawkeye que ella deseaba darle más que sólo unas felicitaciones, pero como siempre todo iba a quedar así, sólo en miradas.

-Bien - Roy dijo caminando hacia Jean - ¿Y esa barba, Teniente Havoc? – Preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Atrae a las chicas - contestó convincentemente.

-¿Sí? Pues cuando puedas caminar nuevamente, inauguraremos un bar lleno de bellas mujeres y veremos quien atrae más.

-¿Un bar?- Cuestionó Ross.

-Es un asunto pendiente con una Madame. Están todos invitados. Ahora a trabajar que mañana volveremos a Ciudad del Este.

Los doctores examinaron la visión de Mustang mientras sus subordinados iniciaban nuevamente sus estudios sobre la región del Este en esa misma habitación del hospital. Roy se les unió una vez Marcoh y Knox se retiraron, pero fue una de sus jornadas menos productivas… no podía dejar de observar a su rubia Teniente, así como ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarle de reojo para comprobar la pasión que transmitía su mirar.

* * *

><p>Al Shinomori, en el próximo cap trataré tus sugerencias.<p>

Gracias por leer :3.


	38. Parejas

**Parejas**

Cuando Edward volvió de su viaje hacía el oeste no podía parar de hablar maravillado de los lugares que lo había conocido y de las ciencias que había estudiado. Winry siempre había deseado que él se abriera más con ella y le contara las cosas por las que pasaba, y ahora que él conversaba con tal entusiasmo Winry no podía estar más que fascinada y feliz de que él disfrutara su vida. Lo mejor de todo era que Edward la quería en su vida para siempre y estaban a minutos de hacerlo oficial.

Mientras el novio esperaba nervioso a la novia, los subordinados de Mustang no podían dejar de lado la sorpresa que les provocaba ver a Riza Hawkeye usando un vestido de fiesta que acentuaba su figura y un maquillaje que iba perfectamente bien con su desordenado cabello corto. Luego la novia entró y se volvieron a sorprender por lo crecida que estaba la amiga del ex alquimista de acero.

Edward vio a su futura esposa y sus mejillas instantáneamente se tornaron coloradas, y luego frunció su ceño por la indignación que le provocó ver la cara burlona de Roy. Mustang miró a Riza para ver si había visto a Edward sonrojarse, esperando que ella lo acompañase en sus burlas, pero ésta sólo rodó los ojos exasperada.

Estando en la fiesta posterior a la boda Roy, Breda y Havoc no dejaban de molestar a Edward por intentar zafarse de besar a Winry en público, y Fuery intentaba calmarlos mientras Falman los observaba con resignación. El alguna vez alquimista estatal, pidió ayuda a su esposa, sin embargo ésta se rehusó (si él quería ponerse en ridículo que lo hiciera solo, ella quería disfrutar su día especial).

-Riza, te ves tan tranquila ¿Cómo le haces para soportar al tarado de Mustang? Quiero mucho a Ed, pero hay veces en las que me saca de mis casillas.

-Nosotros no somos pareja, Winry - contestó con seriedad. La joven de ojos azules la miró sonrojada dándose cuenta de su error. Habían veces en las que miraba a Roy y Riza y no podía sino pensar que estaban casados. Riza dejó su mirada severa y le sonrió - no va a cambiar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Los hombres actúan con inmadurez por naturaleza. Mira al General, ha pasado por tantas cosas al igual que Edward, tiene más de treinta años y a veces actúa como si fuera un niño - suspiró - te acostumbrarás.

Las carcajadas en torno a Edward aumentaban en intensidad, los militares estaban a punto de hacer estallar la paciencia del joven, hasta que el paso firme de la escolta de Mustang los detuvo. Riza los miró uno a uno, deteniéndose en su superior quien paró sus burlas apenas sintió la presencia de la mujer.

-General - Roy se puso tieso. No necesitaba más para recobrar la compostura; lamentablemente sabía que ella no iba a parar ahí - está quedando como un completo idiota en frente de toda esta gente. No me sorprendería que perdiera el respeto de todos los habitantes de Risembool.

Edward quiso reír, pero un ligero golpe en la nuca por parte de Winry lo obligó a contenerse; para suerte de todos empezó a sonar la música y la joven se llevó de la mano a su esposo para bailar.

Roy observó a la joven pareja moverse en medio de la pista, y luego miró a Riza quien ahora sonreía mirando a los recién casados.

-Teniente - emplazó una mano en el hombro de la mujer. Ella se acercó para escuchar mejor lo que decía y él le habló al oído pudiendo sentir con su tacto el escalofrío que provocaron sus palabras en ella - Nunca hemos bailado juntos.

Meditó un momento antes de acceder a la petición implícita en ese hecho, y deseando tener el control de la situación posicionó ella misma las manos de Roy sobre su cuerpo advirtiéndole que no las moviese de su lugar. Comenzaron a bailar y sus compañeros estaban enternecidos por la situación, sin poder dejar de pensar en que lucían como una pareja y que Hawkeye era definitivamente quien llevaba las riendas de la relación.

El salón se oscureció y un sólo foco iluminó a Edward y Winry llevando toda la atención hacia ellos. Aprovechando esto y el hecho de que no conocían la gente a su alrededor, Riza apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Roy y éste a su vez la sujetó con fuerza. Estaban cómodos y no querían apartarse, pero el contacto no se sentía del todo bien y era porque sabían que no podían tener mucho más que eso.


	39. Inseguridad

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la última actualización y esto ya debería estar terminado D:

Estaba para nada segura de lo que tenía listo para continuar y por eso me tomé un "respiro" de los fanfics que se alargó un poco más de lo que esperaba :B (tampoco he leído, así que estoy poniéndome al día con eso también xD). Así que disculpen la tardanza xD

Basado en el capítulo donde Roy está frente a la tumba de Hughes antes del día prometido (parece que es el 48 :S no quiero buscar xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Inseguridad<strong>

Roy miró la tumba de Maes sabiendo que talvés se verían pronto, y luego de comentarle esto a aquel pedazo de concreto se disculpó por mostrarse así de pesimista; se imaginó a Hughes regañándole por no tener fe y nuevamente se disculpó argumentado que su actitud se debía a que era su deber asumir todos los posibles escenarios. Guardó silencio unos segundos pensando en lo triste que sería dejar éste mundo quedándole tanto por hacer, tanto por decir y tantas otras cosas más por escuchar.

Riza se acercó a él con paso firme y se detuvo a una distancia prudente. Ella no se había rendido ¿Verdad? Tampoco podía hacerlo él y su deber era darle seguridad a ella para eliminar cualquier duda que pudiese existir en su interior.

Él giró y ella intentó decir algo, algo importante y totalmente fuera de protocolo, cosa que Roy notó inmediatamente; como ella tomó aire para hablar y como su cuerpo se aproximó un poco más al de él. Decidió hablar primero y se mostró seguro y casi ansioso por iniciar la batalla, como si la victoria estuviese asegurada.

Tenía una idea de lo que Riza iba a decir, lo vio en la preocupación que mostraba su rostro. Ella no se mostraba así nunca... ¿Qué querría decir si no estuviese segura del futuro?: Lo mismo que él deseó decir unos minutos atrás... Todo.

Cuánto la quería y todas las fantasías que había creado en torno al día en que tuviesen la libertad para hablarse, mirarse y tocarse como amantes. De mostrarse abiertamente encantado por ella y locamente enamorado de ella. Si Riza quería decirle lo mismo, entonces no estaba listo... No deseaba oír palabras de amor previamente a una batalla como si estuviesen aceptando la derrota.

Ya no quería ser realista, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que añoraba y que siempre había estado a su lado, y que sin embargo no podía tener.

Podría ser que nunca llegase un momento adecuado para esas palabras, o talvés sus vidas siempre corriesen peligro, pero si ella habría sus labios y dejaba salir sus sentimientos, él no tendría suficiente valor para ignorar cuanto la deseaba y estaría dispuesto a dejar todo atrás asumiendo que el final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ella no habló más. De algún modo parecía haber entendido lo que ocurría con Roy.

* * *

><p>Me quedó un poco enredado :S Creo que a éstas alturas éste es mi estilo xD.<p> 


	40. Entre libros

Me faltaba poner cómo Roy supo sobre la alquimia de fuego. Éste es mi 3er intento con éste tema xD

Y gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, no esperaba tenerlos (a veces soy algo apocalíptica y creí que éste fic moriría por el abandono xD)

Las actualizaciones puede que no sean tan seguidas como antes, y es porque ya empezaron las pruebas en la U, la próxxima semana tengo que iniciar mi práctica, y no tengo idea qué escribiré para los capítulos que quedan xD

* * *

><p><strong>Entre libros<strong>

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? - cuestionó en voz baja rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en el lugar.

-Recordé algo - respondió ella en un murmuro, recobrando su seriedad característica.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es algo muy concreto... - advirtió y lentamente posó su su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, para apoyar su rostro sobre su palma - El esmero con el que estudia alquimia me recuerda claramente como era cuando estudiaba con mi padre.

-¿Sí? - se acercó un poco más a ella para así oír bien.

-Creo que la alquimia es lo único que logra abstraerlo de tal manera. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así.

-Es gracioso que los digas. Por algunos minutos me sentí de vuelta en esa época - Riza le miró con curiosidad - Desde aquellos años que nadie me ha observado estudiar. No imaginas cuanto extrañaba sentir que alguien me admirase haciendo algo tan aburrido.

-No es aburrido, y entonces tampoco lo era. Lo que más me gustaba, y muchas veces esperaba, era verlo enfurecerse por no comprender algo. Sin embargo lo más gracioso fue la ocasión en la que descubrió el secreto de mi padre - Riza sonrió casi de manera malévola y Roy se encogió de hombros al recordar las cosas vergonzosas que envolvió aquel incidente.

-No puedes verme feliz, disfrutando de mi trabajo - declaró.

-Recuerdo el entusiasmo con el que le pidió que le enseñase la alquimia de fuego - prosiguió haciendo caso omiso a la indignación del hombre en frente de ella - Después de que él apagara el incendio de la panadería... nunca olvidaré su rostro - susurró convencida.

-No sé cómo no se me ocurrió que lo había hecho controlando el oxigeno del ambiente. Fue mi culpa; talvés si hubiese actuado con más madures y no como un niñito que acababa de presenciar un acto de magia, el maestro no se hubiese burlado de mí. Cuando dijo que mostrarme su investigación podría ser un peligro o que podría crear más desgracias en lugar de ayudar como él, reíste como muy pocas veces te vi.

-Por eso le digo que es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos; en especial cuando mi padre entró a su estudio y encendió todas las velas del lugar.

-Acababa de verlo controlar fuego, pero verlo _creando_ fuego fue... impresionante. Reconosco que me comporte como un imbecil, pero debes admitir que me veo muy bien chasqueando mis dedos; él nunca lució tan genial - sonrió con arrogancia y esperó por la aprobación de su Teniente; una aprobación que parecía iba a llegar nunca.

-Será mejor que siga estudiando - tomó una pluma y siguió redactando los documentos en los había estado trabajando antes de iniciar la conversación - mientras tanto, seguiré recordando todos los berrinches que armó a causa de la negativa constante de mi padre.

-Teniente, eres una mujer cruel.

* * *

><p>Se supone que están en una biblioteca, por eso lo de los susurros y el título xD olvidé ponerlo dentro de la historia xD<p> 


	41. Bendición de Ishvala

Me tienen un poco complicada los temas que tengo que tratar en los capítulos que quedan xD talvés si debería ser un fic eterno xDDDD Nah, hasta los 50 dije y hasta los 50 será.

Gracias por sus comentarios :D

Me basé en una parte del manga cuando Roy acorrala a un ishvalano y le pregunta si tiene algo que decir antes de morir. Me llamó la atención porque es raro que hiciera eso si matar es algo que lo hace sufrir; imagino que debe ser una forma de castigarse o para asegurarse de no olvidar.

Las primeras líneas no son exactas porque no recuerdo como era xD

* * *

><p><strong>Bendición de Ishvala<strong>

"¿Algo que decir antes de morir?" ¿Por qué deseaba saber eso?

"Te irás al infierno, maldito perro" De seguro sería así.

Roy recordaba muchos de los ishvalanos con los que se había encontrado de frente y había eliminado estando a sólo un par de metro de distancia. Muchas veces preguntó por unas últimas palabras y las respuestas le advertían que se iría al infierno y en otras le pedían piedad. Aquellos ojos rojos, ya sin vida, parecían seguir mirándole con rencor, analizándolo, llevándose el recuerdo de su asesino al otro mundo, tal y como lo había dicho Kimblee.

Ahora, más de una década después, el mismo pueblo que estuvo a punto de aniquilar lo observaba agradecido, y no solamente a él, también a su compañera.

La iglesia estaba repleta, y únicamente había un puñado de militares en el lugar. No era un acto oficial, sino que algo espontaneo por parte de los ishvalanos, pero ahí estaban, frente a los mandamases de Ishval recibiendo las bendiciones y buenos deseos para la próxima etapa de su vida como el Führer de Amestris.

Roy estaba sobrecogido, y admiraba a esas personas por haber estado siempre abiertas al perdón sabiendo lo que él había hecho. Pero él no se iba a perdonar nunca, y de seguro la culpa de no haber hecho algo concreto por ayudar a la gente de Ishval en el momento de la exterminación en lugar de sólo pensar que era algo injusto no lo dejaría, y por esto siempre tendría en su memoria a la gente que había llevado a la muerte.

Miró a Riza y se dio cuenta que su sonrisa contrastaba notoriamente con sus ojos y sus cejas levemente arqueadas que mostraban algo de tristeza. Tenía la misma expresión que él. Ella pensaba en lo mismo, Roy lo sabía.

"Queda poco" murmuro Roy para sí mismo cuando el lugar comenzó a ser desalojado. Riza pudo oírle y preguntó "¿Qué quiere decir?".

Sin mirarla respondió como si hubiese ensayado la respuesta "Grumman ha dirigido el país de una buena manera, no dudaba que fuese así. Mucho de lo que creí tendría que hacer, él ya lo hizo y ya no me veo haciendo tantos cambios si muchos los ha hecho él junto con los demás dirigentes en los otros cuarteles. Planeo introducir la democracia tan pronto como me sea posible y luego de eso mis planes no incluyen mucho más que mi vida y la tuya."

"De todos modos tomará algo de tiempo" habló intentando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Un par de años más es nada... Comparado con lo que ya hemos esperado." sonrió tratando lucir convencido, pero sin éxito.

Riza quitó su vista de Roy y miró a su alrededor viendo que se encontraban solos, posiblemente bajo la divina mirada de Ishvala. Volvió a Roy, y éste le arregló el flequillo tras su oreja para que dejara de cubrir su rostro. Ella se sujeto con una mano fuertemente en el pecho de él y con voz serena pronunció un "Felicitaciones" que fue seguido por un beso.

Un beso que en un principio sería en la mejilla, que en camino se desvió a los labios y que los llevó a juntar sus cuerpos y luego fundirse en un apretado abrazo.

Es cierto que no debieron hacer tal cosa y que pudieron haber esperado si de verdad faltaba tan poco, sin embargo no llegarían más lejos que eso y era una forma de mantenerse motivados dándole una pequeña probada a lo que podrían tener en el futuro.

* * *

><p>Quería seguir y seguir escribiendo xD<p> 


	42. Ojos

**Ojos**

¿Esto no era morir? Se preguntó cada vez que su conciencia tomaba algo de control sobre sí y lo alejaba de ese torbellino de información y recuerdos.

En tan solo unos segundos toda su vida pasó frente de sí, incluyendo cosas que creía olvidadas, cosas que no deseaba recordar, otras que no pudo comprender en su momento y que ahora se mostraban con claridad, y otras tantas más referentes al mundo y a la alquimia que eran completamente nuevas para él.

¿Estaba muriendo? o ¿Esto era la "verdad"?

Cayó al suelo, confundido intentó darle sentido a lo que le había ocurrido y aunque una parte de él lo entendía todo, la otra parte era incapaz de aceptar ésta _nueva_ realidad.

Recordaba haber estado en un lugar completamente blanco, enfrentándose a lo que creía era el mundo, y sabía que todas las verdades que ahora estaban en su cabeza no las había conseguido gratis, algo debió pagar.

Edward le hizo _ver _que había pagado con su visión, y aunque físicamente estaba entero, por dentro su mundo se cayó en pedazos ante el incesante pensamiento de que no podría ver nunca más todo lo que adoraba, destacándose entre todo Riza.

Si alguna vez fue inútil por estar cubierto en agua, ahora sentía que su existencia carecía completamente de sentido si ya no podía ni caminar sin caer de narices al suelo, sin poder pelear cuando necesitaba tanto hacerlo, o sin poder ver sus sueños hacerse realidad (si es que siquiera alcanzar sus metas era algo posible).

Pero... ¿Qué ocurriría si se daba por vencido?

Ella también lo haría.

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Si él moría Riza lo seguiría al otro mundo, dejando todo su esfuerzo por redimirse atrás, como si no hubiera valido la pena entregar su vida y su libertad por el bien de otros.

Cuando el deseo de rendirse imperaba sobre todos sus demás deseos, era un sinónimo de "alejarse de su camino" y por consiguiente merecía un disparo por parte de quien protegía su vida, y se repetía mentalmente que no podía darle de tomar tal decisión a su fiel compañera.

Ese mismo día casi fue consumido por la venganza, estuvo apunto de obligar a Riza a matarle, luego casi la vio morir y lo último que había oído antes de que lo obligasen a hacer la transmutación humana fue a ella llamándole "Coronel".

Tenía que volver, sin embargo no fue una decisión fácil de tomar; le tomó varios minutos y varias sacudidas darse cuenta que tenía que seguir peleando aunque el futuro fuese más incierto que nunca y cuando por fin pudo reencontrarse con ella se lo hizo saber.

No podía ver, pero "Ojos de Halcón" podía convertirse en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Roy fue cero aporte desde que quedó ciego hasta que se reencontró con Riza. Se veía tan shockeado el pobre u.u<p>

(Disculpen la creatividad del título xDD)


	43. Ambiciones Secretas

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde la última actualización y ni me fijé D:!

Los capítulos antes del final se me han complicado un poco, pero al menos el final está casi listo ;3 así que puede ser que de aquí publique todo bien seguidito y termine de publicar todo lo que queda en unas dos semanas más.

Éste cap es de cuando Riza está en la academia y Roy ya es alquimista estatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambiciones secretas<strong>

Roy esperó, esperó, pero Riza nunca le buscó ni le respondió.

Comenzó enviándole algunas cartas contándole cómo iba su trabajo, y que ser alquimista estatal le daba mucho dinero, pero que debía ser gastado en investigaciones alquímicas para las que no tenía tiempo y que no podía justificar si lo llegaba a usar. Luego se disculpaba por no haber vuelto a verla, pues pensaba que Riza no respondía por estar molesta con él, y a casi seis meses de no obtener ni una sola respuesta se rindió.

Desechó su sueño de traerla a vivir consigo tan pronto fuese ascendido, y se avergonzó al pensar que talvés esto (que antes consideraba tan maduro de su parte) era aun más infantil y fuera de la realidad que todos sus demás sueños.

Al final se convenció de que ella no necesitaba de él, después de todo Riza había sido una niña extremadamente independiente y como mujer debía serlo aun más.

Por su parte, Riza se destacaba en la academia militar habiendo entrado al programa de francotiradores, y había logrado permanecer ahí como una de los cadetes más prominentes y con más talento.

Pensaba en Roy cuando se iba a dormir, recordando lo orgullosa que le había hecho sentir entregarle la alquimia de su padre. Y porque quería ayudarle nuevamente era que estaba ahí . Pero se sentía como una ingrata cada vez que se daba cuenta que nunca le dio una llamada o le envió una carta contándole dónde estaba y qué hacía con su vida, sin embargo la gran tensión bélica que acechaba al país la hacía atemorizarse al imaginar dónde él podría estar y prefería no saber que pasaba con él.

Cuando llevaba algo más de año y medio en la academia recibió un uniforme militar y una carta en la que se le informaba su pronto envío a Ishval, y antes de pensar en sí misma rogó internamente que Roy no estuviese ahí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y agregar éste fic a favoritos (que últimamente son más que los comentarios xDD).<p>

Estaré por aquí nuevamente el domingo ;3


	44. Lazo de perros

**Lazo de perros**

Roy tenía una casa suficientemente grande como para tener una gran familia, pero sólo él estaba ahí... y la novia de Black Hayate, Bianca.

Riza había pedido a Roy que cuidara de Bianca, una perrita callejera que había estado jugando con Black Hayate, y de la que tenía que hacerse responsable pues iba a tener cachorritos; pero su hogar no le permitía tener a la pareja en su hogar y por esa razón había recurrido a su superior.

Salieron juntos varias veces a pasear por la cuidad juntos bajo el pretexto de que los canes se extrañaban, y aunque Black Hayate y Bianca se veían felices cuando estaban juntos, sus dueños no podían decir que de verdad se extrañasen o algo por el estilo.

El día en que Bianca dio a luz, Roy llamó a un veterinario y luego a Riza, quien llego con Black Hayate; y dejando a los casi-padres, los militares se apartaron del espectáculo para tomar un café juntos, en la sala de estar de Roy. Él le comentó a Riza lo encariñado que estaba con Bianca y lo nervioso que lo hacía el hecho de que sería _abuelo**, **_y ella hizo que riera diciendo que ahora ellos eran algo así como consuegros.

Dos meses después sus subordinados, a excepción de Breda, adoptaron cada uno uno de los hijos de Black Hayate y Bianca, y a todos les dio le sensación de se convertían en una gran familia.

* * *

><p>Estaba corta de ideas, ok? xDDDDD<p> 


	45. Separación

Volví a demorarme mucho D: Los días se me van tan rápido y no me doy cuenta :B

Gracias los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas, inflan mi ego y ánimo xD

* * *

><p><strong>Separación<strong>

Se preguntó repetidas veces qué había hecho mal. Ambos se habían asegurado de mantener una distancia adecuada y evitaron cualquier tipo de contacto que se pudiese haber considerado indebido, mas el Führer los había descubierto de todos modos y sabía que Riza era mucho más que un leal subordinado, y que Roy sentía mucho más que aprecio por ella.

La vida de ambos peligraba, y Roy temía que ocurriría con ellos estando apartados, y en especial con ella siendo casi una rehén. La idea le resultaba extraña, llevaban años viéndose casi todos los días.

Cualquier cosa más por decir ya no era necesaria por parte del Führer para hacerle notar a Roy la posición en la que estaba, y tampoco era necesario para Roy fingir. Sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y, dejando aquella oficina fue a buscar a Riza, creyendo fehacientemente que ella había esperado por él todas las horas que estuvo encerrado.

Y no se equivocó, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse .

"Supongo que ya lo sabe" pronunció ella luego de que volviesen al vehículo. Él dio un pesado suspiro y la miró como diciendo "no es necesario hablar de esto".

"Al menos no será inmediato" ella agregó y la expresión de él se aligeró un poco, pues no sabía cuando sería.

"¿Será mi único consuelo?" dijo en voz baja "Nuestro" Riza le corrigió comunicándole lo que su expresión seria no mostraba.


End file.
